Drabbles South Park
by Garu0212
Summary: Serie de drabbles, oneshots, combinados con songfics. parejas: STYLE, BUNNY, CREEK, DIP, GREGSTOPHER, y Parejas Crack. ADVERTENCIA: Algunos de estos Drabbles-Oneshot-SongFic pueden tener LEMMON, pasen y lean y REVIEWS! n.n NO CAPI, SOLO NOTA DE AUTORA, POR FAVOR URGENTE, SI LEES MIS FICS O LEES ESTE FIC
1. Just Good Friends

**Hola chicas y chicos, aquí les traigo una serie de drabbles y tal vez oneshot, combinados con songfics.**

**Las parejas serán, STYLE, BUNNY, CREEK, DIP, GREGSTOPHE, y claro por qué no, parejas crack.**

**Las canciones que usare solo serán de Michael Jackson, ¿por qué? Fácil el 25 de junio de este año, se celebran 3 años de su partida y decidí hacerle un 'homenaje' por así decirlo, usando sus canciones y a las parejas de South Park.**

**Espero que les gusten estos drabbles, y tal vez oneshot combinados con songfics.**

**Si desean una pareja en especial, pídanla y yo hare la más posible, obvio yo escojo la canción, pero si conocen una canción y tienen la pareja digan y yo hare lo más posible**

**No sé cuantos serán, pero solo pondré las canciones por así decirlo más conocidas de Michael Jackson, y unas no tan conocidas. El último día que subiré estos drabbles, será el último día de junio, tienen tiempo para pedir si desean uno. Por cierto todos tienes entre 16 y 17 años**

**Sin más les dejo con el primero de ellos que es un STYLE**

**PAREJA: Style**

**CANCION: Just Good Friends.**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone, Y La Cancion De Michael Jackson**

* * *

_I Watched You On The Floor_

_Cheek To Cheek_

_She's Getting To You_

_You Didn't See-Her Eyes On_

_She Looked Right Through You_

_(Before You Make)_

_Before You Make_

_(A Big Mistake)_

_Remember_

_That Looks Can Fool You_

_Babe, Hee!_

Kyle y yo hemos sido amigos desde el preescolar, muy buenos amigos.

Conocemos los gustos de cada uno, nos contamossecretos y todo.

Un día Kyle me conto un secreto que según él, lo tenía desde los 14 años.

Según el esto lo ha estado molestando unos meses atrás, intento ignorar el problema desde el principio, pero no podía.

El secreto era:

-Te Amo Stanley Radal Marsh-

Me lo dijo en un tono normal como si digiera cualquier cosa

_There's Something I Would_

_Sure Appreciate_

_(If You Can Keep A Secret)_

_Baby Loves Me_

_But She Never Shows_

_She Cares_

_(No, You Won't See Her Kiss_

_And Hug Me)_

_Baby Loves Me_

_No She Acts Like I'm_

_Not There_

_(That Doesn't Mean She_

_Doesn't Love Me-Ooo)_

Cuando dijo esto intente hablar con él, pero el solo dijo:

-Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, no quiero romper esta amistad solo por una tontería mía-

¿Tontería? Qué tontería, le dije que lo amaba. El miro a los ojos y me dio una sonrisa sincera, se acerco y me beso en los labios.

-En público, tú y yo solo somos amigos, pero tú y yo somos novios, pero si preguntan somos buenos y mejores amigos-

_If They Ask Her_

_Tell 'Em That We're Just_

_Good Friends. . ._

_Dah! Chika-Chika-Chika-Ah!_

_Just Good Friends. . ._

_Ah! Chika-Chika-Ah!_

_Ooo_

_(Doot-Do-Do-Doo. . .)_

_Hee! Aaow!_

_Just Good Friends. . ._

Fue lo que me dijo esa tarde.

Y en efecto, el me quiere, me ama, pero si alguien pregunta:

-Hey Kyle, tu y Stan ¿qué son?- dijo Kenny con curiosidad

_You Better Take Advice_

_Never Trust-First Impressions_

_I Tried To Hide This Affair_

_From Their Suspicions_

_So Even If She's Asking You_

_To Stay_

_You Better Know Where_

_You Stand_

_(You Better Know Where_

_You Stand)_

Kyle dirigió su mirada al inmortal y dijo:

-Solo buenos amigos- dijo con una sonrisa

_Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Never Shows_

_She Cares_

_(No, You Won't See Her Kiss_

_And Hug Me)_

_My Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Acts Like I'm_

_Not There_

_(That Doesn't Mean She_

_Doesn't Love Me-Ooo)_

_Now If They Ask You_

_Jus' Tell 'Em That We're Just_

_Good Friends. . ._

En la escuela y en la calle, el nunca me ve como novio, sino como amigo, nunca me abraza, nunca me besa, nunca me dice TE AMO, nada.

_Yes. . .Just Good Friends_

_(Just Good Friends. . .)_

_Root-Do-Do-Do. . ._

_(Doot-Do-Do-Do. . .)_

_Just Good Friends. . ._

_Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Never Shows_

_She Cares_

_(Never Shows She Cares)_

_No You Won't See Her Kiss_

_And Hug Me_

_(Just Good Friends)_

_(My Baby Loves Me)_

Yo sé que me ama, que me ama con todo el alma y corazón, solo que oculta las sospechas y prisas de la gente.

Kyle tiene la ilusión de decir 'somos novios' pero el solo dice 'somos buenos amigos'.

_Though She Acts Like I'm Not_

_There_

_You Doggone Lover, Hee. . ._

_Aaow!_

_(Doot-Do-Do-Doo. . .)_

_Don't You Wanna Know? My_

_Baby Loves Me_

_Though She Never Shows_

_She Cares_

_(Never Shows She Cares)_

Como dice la canción de Michael Jackson

'Esa chica me, quiere, pero hace como que no le importa, ni me besa ni me abraza'

Miro a Kyle, y ahí está escribiendo todo lo que el profesor escribe en la pizarra.

_She Doesn't Kiss And Hug Me_

_(Just Good Friends)_

_My Baby Loves Me_

_She Love Me, She Love Me,_

_Hee! Hee! Hee! Hoo! Hoo!_

_(Doot-Do-Do-Doo)_

_(Never Shows She Cares). . ._

Yo se que Kyle es mi amigo, mi súper mejor amigo, pero él es mi novio, me quiere, me quiere a mí, y solo a mí, como dice Michael Jackson.

**Just Good Friends**

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer drabble de los que pienso subir, espero que les guste, el próximo será BUNNY, espero subirlo esta noche, y ya saben si quieren uno pidan, hare lo mejor que pueda y que sea a tiempo antes de que termine junio. **

**Bueno sin más que decir, los veo en el siguiente drabble n.n espero que los disfruten tanto como yo lo hare.**


	2. I Love The Way You Love Me

**Hola chicas y chicos y buenas noches o días n.n Como dije el siguiente drabble sería un BUNNY, y es un Bunny, tierno y lindo, como la canción.**

**La canción se llama (I Like) The Way You Love Me y aquí les dejo el link:**

**-watch?v=fD_or2CHCOc**

**El video es en YouTube obviamente, en el anterior no les deje link y me disculpo por eso. Pero a partir de ahora dejare link en YouTube. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción, está muy linda y vale la pena escucharla.**

**Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente drabble-oneshot-songfic.**

**PAREJA: Bunny**

**CANCION: (I Like) The Way You Love Me**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson.**

* * *

_**I Love The Way You Love Me**_

_I was alone in the dark when I met ya_

_Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh_

_You took my hand and you told me you loved me_

_Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh_

-Te amo- dijiste mientras tomabas mis manos.

-Te amo Kenny- Repetiste y me besaste en los labios

-Te amo Kenneth McCormick- Dijiste al separarte del beso.

_I was alone, there was no love in my life_

_(I was alone, there was no love in my life)_

_I was afraid of life and you came in time_

_(I was afraid of life and you came in time)_

No lo podía creer, Leopold Scotch, _ME AMA_, a mi Kenny McCormick, el chico más pobre y miserable del pueblo South Park.

No sabía qué hacer, Butters el chico más inocente y lindo de South Park confeso sus sentimientos hacia mí.

_You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight_

_(You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight)_

_Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh_

Incline mi cabeza y rose nuestros labios en un dulce beso como Butters, y nos besamos bajo la luz de la luna.

Nos separamos del eso y te mire a los ojos, sonreíste inocentemente y me abrazaste dejando tu cabeza en mi pecho, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón. Correspondí al abrazo, con una de mis manos acariciaba tus rubios claros cabellos, y con la otra tu espalda de arriba abajo.

_I like the way how you`re holdin` me_

_It doesn`t matter how you are holdin` me_

_I like the way how you`re lovin` me_

_It doesn`t matter how you are lovin` me_

La forma en que me abrazabas era una sensación maravillosa, podía sentir tus latidos en un perfecto ritmo que el mío. Podía sentir la calidez que tu cuerpo transmitía hacia el mío aunque sea a través de la ropa.

-Me gusta la forma en la que me abrazas- dije mientras cerraba los ojos y enterraba mi rostro en su cabello.

-No importa la forma en la que lo hagas, me gusta sentir tu calidez, Butters- Butters solo me apretó mas fuerte contra el quedando nuestros cuerpos pegados.

_I like the way how you`re touchin` me_

_It doesn`t matter how you are touchin` me_

_I like the way how you`re kissin` me_

_It doesn`t matter how you are kissin` me_

_You'll seeeee..._

Butters solo me dijo 'Te amo Kenny' me separo de él, abrí los ojos y me beso en la mejilla mientras con la otra mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

Me encanta esto, la forma en la que sus labios y su tacto se sienten en mi piel, me fascina.

Antes la vida para mí era una mierda y lo digo porque nadie en este mundo le gustaría morir cada hora, cada día o semana y no ser recordado o amado por alguien.

_...it won't be long 'til we make vows, I bet ya_

_Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh_

_I thank the Heavens above that I met ya_

_Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh_

_I was alone, there was no love in my life_

_(I was alone, there was no love in my life)_

_I was afraid of life and you came in time_

_(I was afraid of life and you came in time)_

_You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight_

_(You took my hand and we kissed in the moonlight)_

_Uuuuuuuuuuh_

Pero cuando Butters llego a mi vida, la cambio radicalmente. Por primera vez en mi vida había Amor. La verdad tenía miedo morir de verdad algún día y no regresar jamás y jamás experimentar la sensación y el sentimiento del amor y cariño.

_I like the way how you`re lovin` me_

_It doesn`t matter how you are holdin` me_

_I like the way how you`re holdin` me_

_It doesn`t matter how you re lovin` me_

-Sabes tenía miedo a la vida pero llegaste a tiempo para salvarla, gracias Butters- dije mientras lo volvía a abrazar y le daba un beso de manera apasionada en los labios.

_I like the way how you`re touchin` me_

_It doesn`t matter how you are touchin` me_

_I like the way how you`re kissin` me_

_It doesn`t matter how you are kissin` me_

Yo no sé como amar a alguien, pero a ti Butters te daré mi corazón y alma y espero que sepas cuidarlos y amarlos, no importa como lo hagas, solo hazlo, por favor, solo eso pido

_The world's a better place `cause you came in time,_

_You took away the rain and brought the sunshine,_

_I was afraid `cause I was hurt the last time,_

_Uuuuuuuuuuh Ahhhhhhhh._

-Juro que lo hare Kenny, te amare con todo mi ser y de la forma que nadie lo ha hecho contigo-

_I like the way how you`re holdin` me,_

_It doesn`t matter how you are holdin` me,_

_I like the way how you`re lovin` me,_

_It doesn`t matter how you are lovin` me,_

_I like the way how you`re touchin` me,_

_It doesn`t matter how you are touchin` me,_

_I like the way how you`re kissin` me,_

_It doesn`t matter how you are kissin` me,_

_You seeeee._

_Uuuuuuuuuuh uuuuuuh (x10)_

_Chcksthtshtshtsh_

_Lalalalala lalalalala lalalalalalala_

_**I Like The Way You Love Me**_

* * *

**Bueno chicas, pues aquí está el segundo capi, como dije, lo subiría esta noche, (y que noche, 2:15 am) si alguna de ustedes espero a que lo subiera antes lo siento, estaba viendo un video en YouTube, pero duro dos horas, así que o era ver el video o escribir el siguiente drabble-oneshot, y me decidí por ver y luego escribir.**

**Espero que les gustara este, en mi opinión me gusto mucho, es súper lindo y tierno n.n les recomiendo que escuchen la canción es muy linda.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, el siguiente será CREEK, aunque no sé cuando lo suba, lo intentare lo más rápido posible**

**Buenas noches y Au Revoir. **


	3. Butterflies

**Hola buenas noches, días y tardes n-n aquí les traigo el tercer drabble-oneshot-songfic de estos drabbles.**

**Este es un CREEK, mi primero a decir verdad. Seré sincera, para hacer este Creek, estaba entre 4 canciones, y no sabía ni cual hacer, así que hice los cuatro y de ahí escoger 2 de los cuales estaba este y otro y bueno me decidí por este, me gusta la canción y elegí este.**

**Es mi primer CREEK así que no sé como quedo, eso se los dejo a ustedes a escoger XD**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando casi diario, es decir cada día, si acaso uno o dos días de la semana no lo hago, pero lo hare casi diario, debido al corto tiempo que tengo ^^**

**Bueno sin más que decir, espero que les guste este Creek, y aquí les dejo el link de la canción:**

**-watch?v=wthgd_Rg1qg&feature=related**

**Espero que les guste el fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

**CANCION: Butterflies**

**PAREJA: Creek**

* * *

**Butterflies**

_All you gotta do is just walk away and pass me by  
don't acknowledge my smile when i try to say hello to you, yeah  
and all you gotta do is not answer my calls when_

-Estúpidas mariposas- decía Craig mientras sostenía su estomago.

Porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi- Craig pensó para sí mismo

-Solo tengo que ignorarlo esos pequeños detalles, eso es todo- Craig decía para sí mismo en voz alta

Pero como ignorar esos 'pequeños detalles'. Su blanca y brillante sonrisa, sus rubios cabellos electrizantes, sus ojos verde metálico, sus típicos tics, sus temblores que lo hacen ver tan vulnerable, sus sonidos de Gah y Ngh, su forma de vestir, su linda, temblorosa y nerviosa voz.

Dios no eran pequeños detalles, eran grandes detalles, como ignorar algo o más bien alguien de quien estoy enamorado.

Como ignorar alguien como Tweek Tweak.

La única forma seria que él me ignorar pero eso es imposible, y más cuando somos novios.

_I'm trying to get through  
to keep me wondering why, when all i can do is sigh  
i just wanna touch you_

Siempre que pregunta ¿por qué él? Lo único que puedo hacer es suspirar

Joder, esto le pasa por enamorarse de su mejor amigo, pero nadie manda al corazón, el no escoge de quien enamorarse, ni nosotros, solo pasa, así como así.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
and i wish that i could be with you tonight  
you give me __**butterflies**__ inside, inside and i_

A mí lado derecho de la cama, se encontraba Tweek, durmiendo tranquilamente sobre mi pecho. Solo quería tocarlo, sus suaves y rebeldes cabellos, su suave y blanca piel.

_All i gotta say is that i must be dreaming, can't be real  
you're not here with me, still i can feel you near me_

Con un simple toque me haces sentir mariposas en el estomago, a pesar de que me intento convencerme de que momentos como este en los que solo tú y yo estamos solos en la habitación son solo un maravilloso sueño, yo sé que es real y que estas tan cerca de mí y conmigo, me hace sentir tan feliz.

_I caress you, let you taste us, just so blissful listen  
i would give you anything baby, just make my dreams come true  
oh baby you give me __**butterflies**_

Solo quiero besarte, abrazarte, tocarte, sentirte.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
and i wish that i could be with you tonight  
you give me __**butterflies **__inside, inside and i  
_

Quiero estar contigo esta noche y miles más, que me hagas sentir esta sensación de mariposas, solo tú me haces sentir de esta manera Tweek.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
and i wish that i could be with you tonight  
you give me __**butterflies**__ inside, inside and i_

Daría cualquier cosa por ti Tweek, cualquier cosa que me pidas lo hare.

-Quédate esta noche aquí Craig- murmuraste entre dormido, mientras me abrazabas más fuerte y pegabas mas tu rostro a mi pecho

_If you would take my hand, baby i would show you  
guide you to the light babe  
_

No pude evitar sonreír ante tu petición, acaricie suavemente tu cabello, justo como lo haría con Stripes

-Como tú quieras Tweek- sentí como sonreías y volvías a quedar profundamente tranquilo.

_If you would be my love, baby i will love you, love you  
'til the end of time_

Daría cualquier cosa por él, solo con que haga mis sueños realidad a mi lado y me haga la persona más feliz.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
and i wish that i could be with you tonight  
you give me __**butterflies**__ inside, inside and i_

Tome la mano de Tweek y la entrelace con la mía, Tweek hizo lo mismo pero con menor fuerza, le di un último beso en la frente mientras lo atraje más hacia mí y quedar profundamente dormido en mis brazos.

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
and i wish that i could be with you tonight  
you give me __**butterflies**__ inside, inside and i_

Mi amor, te amare hasta el final de los tiempos

_I just wanna touch and kiss  
and i wish that i could be with you tonight  
you give me __**butterflies**__ inside, inside and i_

_**You make me feel butterflies**_

* * *

**Bien pues aquí está el tercer drabble-oneshot-songfic n.n **

**La verdad no sé muy bien como describir a Craig y Tweek en cuanto a personalidad de dice, no sé si describí muy bien esto, pero bueno, eso lo dejo a su opinión, es siguiente drabble será DIP, es el que más he esperado para subir.**

**Reviews, comentarios, saludos, de todo es recibido, con solo dar click al botoncito azul de abajo n.n**

**Hasta la próxima, Au Revoir**


	4. Remember The Time

**Hola chicas, y si hay algún chico, pues también hola ^-^ **

**Ahora el drabble de ahora será un DIP, mi pareja favorita, con la canción Remember The Time, la canción #1 de Michael Jackson en mi lista de canciones favoritas n.n**

**Lo siento si no he podido contestar reviews, lo que pasa es que me quedo escribiendo y se pasa el tiempo, pero agradezco a los que han dejado reviews, como los que han puesto la historia en favoritos y demás.**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic y el link de la canción en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=LeiFF0gvqcc (VIDEO ORIGINAL)**

**-watch?v=8cUy7n6ZRfM (CACION ORIGINAL DEL ALBUM pero no video original)**

**Si van a ver el video original denle en el minuto 3:17, que es cuando Michael empieza a cantar, pero si desean verlo completo háganlo no hay problema ^w^**

**CANCION: Remember The Time**

**PAREJA: Dip**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson.**

* * *

_**Remember the time**_

_Do You Remember_

_When We Fell In Love_

_We Were Young_

_And Innocent Then_

Recordé el día en el que Pip y yo tuvimos nuestro primer beso, a pesar de que fue un simple movimiento lento y suave de labios sin lengua, no pude evitar sentir lo que los humanos llaman 'mariposas en el estomago', además de que mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora, incluso juraba escuchar el de Pip.

Cuando nos separamos del beso sentí con la punta de mis dedos como si mis labios se hubieran adormecido y como cosquilleaban.

_Do You Remember_

_How It All Began_

_It Just Seemed Like Heaven_

_So Why Did It End?_

Dirigí mí vista a Pip, sus ojos estaban más brillosos de lo normal, como si fuera a llorar, pero no de triste sino de alegría. Yo solo retire mi mano de mi boca y toque la mejilla de Pip y lo volví a besar tiernamente.

_Do You Remember_

_Back In The Fall_

_We'd Be Together_

_All Day Long_

Ese beso fue cuando ambos teníamos 11 años, Pip me había dicho que estaba enamorado de alguien pero no creí ser yo, pero me alegra ser yo, digo si de alguien se enamoraba tendría que ser yo, en caso de ser hombre, porque soy su mejor amigo ¿no?

_Do You Remember_

_Us Holding Hands_

_In Each Other's Eyes_

_We'd Stare_

_(Tell Me)_

Eso fue a finales de agosto, septiembre empezaba a dar señales claras del otoño, estación del año favorita de Pip. En cuanto empezó otoño Pip pasaba más tiempo conmigo, me gustaba estar con él, la idea de tener un 'novio' fue algo raro, digo de pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo jugando videojuegos o que se yo, a tener que besarlo, tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo, era extraño pero te acostumbras.

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We First Met_

Pip y yo caminábamos de la mano por el parque, a Pip le gustaba días como estos en otoño, la brisa fresca acariciando su rostro, el cielo nublado y una que otra pequeña llovizna. Nos sentamos en una banca del parque y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos antes de besarnos.

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

Durante en invierno tuve que regresar al infierno, a ayudar a mi padre en asuntos del infierno.

Pip se puso triste cuando le dije ya que no hay forma de comunicación con celular. Entonces recordé una forma de comunicación.

_Do You Remember_

_How We Used To Talk_

_(Ya Know)_

_We'd Stay On The Phone_

_At Night Till Dawn_

De la nada aparecí una ouija color negra con letras y números rojos, le dije a Pip que cuando quiera hablar conmigo digiera mi nombre y yo entablaría una comunicación con él.

_Do You Remember_

_All The Things We Said Like_

_I Love You So_

_I'll Never Let You Go_

Y así fue, pasábamos todos las noches hablando diciendo cosas como 'Te Amo' y 'Nunca Te Dejare Ir' hasta que casi amanecía por suerte era invierno y Pip no tenia escuela, y así descansaba todas las tardes.

_Do You Remember_

_Back In The Spring_

_Every Morning Birds Would Sing_

Cuando Pip y yo tuvimos nuestra primera experiencia sexual fue a los 15 años, las mañanas en las que despertaba en su cama y el a mi lado con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía evitar sonreír, si él era feliz yo igual.

_Do You Remember_

_Those Special Times_

_They'll Just Go On And On_

_In The Back Of My Mind_

A pesar de que no tengo buena memoria en nada, he de decir que esta experiencia que vivo con Pip, nunca la olvidare por nada en el mundo, tendré la apariencia de un chico de 17 años pero he vivido más que eso y en toda mi vida eterna jamás he sentido esto

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We First Met Girl_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

La forma en la que Pip me hace sentir es única, aunque la manera de conocernos no fue la más correcta fue la más divertida, en mi punto de vista claro, recordar nuestro primer beso, los abrazos, las caricias, las tomas de mano, la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

_Those Sweet Memories_

_Will Always Be Dear To Me_

_And Girl No Matter What Was Said_

_I Will Never Forget What We Had_

_Now Baby_

Estas memorias vivirán por mí por siempre y para siempre, son sagradas para mí, estarán en mi corazón para siempre, nunca olvidare un amor como el que Pip me dio, me da y me dará por la eternidad.

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We First Met_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

-Recuerdas aquel tiempo, cuando nos enamoramos, cuando nos conocimos, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We First Met_

_Do You Remember The Time_

_When We Fell In Love_

_Do You Remember The Time_

-Recuerdas esos tiempos en los que nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando por la ouija, hasta que terminabas muerto de sueño-

_Remember The Times_

_Ooh_

_Remember The Times_

_Do You Remember Girl_

_Remember The Times_

-Recuerdas los tiempos en los que pasábamos casi horas en la parque o en lago Stark besándonos, abrazados, viendo el amanecer-

_On The Phone You And Me_

_Remember The Times_

_Till Dawn, Two Or Three_

_What About Us Girl_

_Remember The Times_

_Do You. Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You_

_Remember The Times_

_In The Park, On The Beach_

-Recuerdas cuando estábamos a la orilla del lago Stark observando las estrellas, la luna, escuchando el canto de los grillos en el verano- decía para mí mismo mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación.

_Remember The Times_

_You And Me In Spain_

_Remember The Times_

_What About, What About..._

El timbre de la casa me saca de mis recuerdos, me pongo de pie y me dirijo hacia la puerta, la abro y encuentro a mi adorable novio, vestido con su típica chaqueta roja, su corbata de moño, sus pantaloncillos cortos, calcetas moradas, y como olvidar su fiel sombrero ingles estilo plebeyo.

_Remember The Times_

_Ooh... In The Park_

_Remember The Times_

_After Dark..., Do You, Do You, Do You_

-Hola Damien, listo para ir a ver una película al cine- dijo Pip. Yo solo sonreí mientras me acercaba a Pip y besaba sus labios suavemente – Listo- tomo su mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, en lo que cierro la puerta.

_Remember The Times_

_Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You_

_Remember The Times_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_Remember The Times_

Camino al lado de Pip con una sonrisa en mi rostro, aun tengo más memorias que recordar junto a mi pequeño británico, aun tenemos mucho que vivir y recordar por siempre en nuestras memorias.

Pero aun así hay que:

_**Remember the time**_

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el cuarto drabble, creo que este si salió oneshot o longfic, salió creo que un poco más largo que los otros. En mi opinión me gusto hacer este combinar mi canción favorita de Michael Jackson con mi pareja favorita de South Park fue divertido.**

**Bueno espero que se haya dado a entender la idea del oneshot con la canción, en caso de alguna duda no duden en preguntar n.n**

**Sin más que decir más que espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea.**

**El próximo será GREGSTOPHE, otros de los que estado esperando a subir, aparte del DIP, claro, me despido, espero que les haya gustado el drabble-oneshot-songfic n.n**

**Hasta el próximo drabble, Au Revoir **


	5. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Hola chicas, buenas noches ^^**

**Aquí les traigo el** **quinto drabble-oneshot-songfic, lo sé, lo se debí de subir esto ayer, pero es que se me fue la inspiración para hacer este drabble, la verdad tenía 3 canciones a escoger pero con ninguna quedaba T.T**

**Después de escuchar las canciones, me decidí por esta, se llama 'The Way You Make Me Feel', es una buena canción, me encanta el ritmo XD**

**La pareja es GRESTOPHE, la verdad no sé como quedo, en mi opinión quedo bien, pero se los dejo a ustedes a juzgar.**

**Se supone que esto lo debí subir ayer, eso significa que les debo el de hoy, espero poder subirlo esta noche ^^**

**Les dejo el link del video en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=HzZ_urpj4As**

**AH! Y quiero darle la bienvenida a VICPIN, una nueva lectora que lee estos drabbles-oneshot-songfics, espero que te guste los demás n.n**

**Sin más que decir más que espero que les guste**

**CANCION: The Way You Make Me Feel**

**PAREJA: Gregstophe**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone, Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

_Hey Pretty Baby With The High Heels On_

_You Give Me Fever_

_Like I've Never, Ever Known_

_You're Just A Product Of Loveliness_

-Sabes cómo me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo Gregory- vi como Gregory retrocedía de mi, a cada paso que retrocedía yo avanzaba hasta que quedo pegado a la pared

_I Like The Groove Of Your Walk, Your Talk, Your Dress_

_I Feel Your Fever_

_From Miles Around_

_I'll Pick You Up In My Car_

_And We'll Paint The Town_

Yo sonreí y puse ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, Gregory estaba sonrojado mas por cómo me acercaba a él, cada vez más, hasta el punto en el que nuestros alientos se mezclaban, miro sus labios, suaves, lisos, un poco húmedos, rosados, para después mirar a sus ojos, azules metálico, amo ese color. Lo mire por unos segundos

_Just Kiss Me Baby_

_And Tell Me Twice_

_That You're The One For Me_

-Me vuelves loco, de verdad me prendes- dije para después besar sus labios de manera apasionada y a la vez desesperada. Gregory a la primera opuso resistencia poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, pero no me retire.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

_You Really Turn Me On_

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

_(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)_

_My Lonely Days Are Gone_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Después de un rato de forcejeo, Gregory respondió al beso. Lo escuche gemir al momento en que pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, de poco a poco abrió los labios, permitiendo que mi lengua entrara.

_I Like The Feelin' You're Givin' Me_

_Just Hold Me Baby And I'm In Ecstasy_

_Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine To Five_

_To Buy You Things To Keep You By My Side_

El beso se prolongo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que sentí que Gregory se quedaba sin aire, me separe de él y lo vi a la cara, estaba sonrojado. La menare en la que es él, su forma de hablar, su voz suave pero a la vez seria, su manera de vestir, camiseta anaranjada de botón, pantalones de mezclilla negros, guantes color negro, al igual que sus zapatos, su peinado hacia atrás con unos cuantos cabellos que se escapan y terminan en su frente.

_I Never Felt So In Love Before_

_Just Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore_

_I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied_

_'Cause You're The One For Me _

-Me gustas Gregory y mucho, yo se que tu vienes de buena familia, tienes muchos lujos, pero si te quedas conmigo, juro por mi vida que te daré todo lo que quieres, solo quédate conmigo, por favor- sostuve su mano y la entrelace con la mía.

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

_You Really Turn Me On_

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

_Now Baby-Hee!_

_(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)_

_My Lonely Days Are Gone- A-Acha-Acha_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_Acha-Ooh!_

Gregory solo me dio un beso en la mejilla

-No necesito lujos, dinero ni nada de eso, solo tu amor- hablo por primera vez Gregory, el solo sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Le di otro beso pero est vez más suave.

-Sabes nunca me enamorado antes, eres la primera persona de la que me conquisto, quiero que me prometas algo, promete que nunca me dejaras, ¿sí?-

_I Never Felt So In Love Before_

_Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore _

_I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied_

_'Cause You're The One For Me. . ._

Gregory me miro un segundo, tome su barbilla y lo levante para que me viera a los ojos, me miro un momento y me beso

-Lo prometo Christopher, juro que nunca de dejare, pase lo que pase

_The Way You Make Me Feel_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

_You Really Turn Me On_

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

_You Knock Me Off Of My Feet_

_Now Baby-Hee!_

_(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)_

_My Lonely Days Are Gone_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone) 2x_

Esa noche Gregory y yo hicimos el amor, la forma en la que nuestros encajaban, la manera en la que nuestros cuerpos se movían a ese compas, era la sensación más increíble que había experimentado

_Ain't Nobody's Business,_

_Ain't Nobody's Business_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

_Ain't Nobody's Business,_

_Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby_

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

_Hee, Hee!_

_(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)_

_Hee, Hee! Ooh!_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Gregory me tuvo la confianza suficiente para entregarse a mí en cuerpo y alma y eso me gusto. Ahora son las 2 de la mañana, Gregory se encuentra a mi lado, su cabeza estaba en mi cuello y mi brazo en su cintura.

_Give It To Me-Give Me Some Time_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

_Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna Be With Mine_

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

_Ain't Nobody's Business-_

_(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)_

_Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby's_

_Go On Girl! Aaow!_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

La manera que me haces sentir, el éxtasis en mi cuerpo, con un simple toque tuyo me prendes, me encanta, sentir esa especie de corriente eléctrica cada vez que beso sus labios, toco sus manos, te abrazo, es magnifica

_Hee, Hee! Aaow!_

_Chika-Chika_

_Chika-Chika-Chika_

_Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

_Hee, Hee, Hee!_

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

_(You Knock Me Off My Feet)_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_(The Way You Make Me Feel)_

_(You Really Turn Me On)_

_(You Knock Me Off My Feet)_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

-The Way You Make Me Feel, Gregory- le di un beso en la frente y me quede con la sensación de su piel con su piel, para después dormir hasta el amanecer

_**The Way You Make Me Feel**_

* * *

**Bien, sé que no tuvo un final que digamos, bueno? no se solo espero que les haya gustado este drabble-oneshot-songfic**

**El próximo drabble será una pareja sorpresa**

**Sin más me despido, esperando sus reviews y ver que les pareció**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos**


	6. You Are Not Alone

**Hola queridas lectoras, aquí les traigo el sexto drabble-oneshot-songfic n.n**

**En este caso les traigo una pareja crack. En mi opinión es la pareja más tierna, ya que los protagonistas son Phillip Pip Pirrup y Leopold Butters Scotch.**

**En pocas palabras un BIP, espero que les guste mucho, porque a mí me encanto, está muy hermosa la pareja.**

**La canción en esta ocasión es 'You Are Not Alone', es una canción muy bonita, escúchenla vale la pena ^^, aqui les dejo el link en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=pAyKJAtDNCw**

**Aclaración, Pip es activo y Butters es pasivo ^^**

**Bueno sin más les dejo con el fic, espero que lo disfruten**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

**PAREJA: Bip (PipxButters)**

**CANCION: You Are Not Alone**

* * *

**Nota: Dedicado a VicPin, por dedicarme un episodio en 'Raptado' espero que te guste n.n**

* * *

_**You Are Not Alone**_

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

-Siempre estoy y estaré solo- murmure en voz baja mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Aquí sentado en un columpio del solitario y silencioso parque, me encontraba llorando.

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

¿Por qué? Fácil, desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado solo, soy huérfano desde nacimiento, mis padres murieron en un incendio, nunca los conocí tan solo guardo una foto de ellos de cuando eran jóvenes, abrazados.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

Desde que llegue a South Park siempre he estado solo, bueno casi solo, un chico llamado Damien Thorn es mi amigo, pero muy seguido se va a ayudar a su padre en el infierno. Cada vez que Damien se iba al infierno me juntaba con Leopold Scotch, mejor conocido como Butters.

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

Con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo un íntimo amigo, eras casi mejores amigos como Kyle y Stan. Un día me entere de que me había enamorado de Butters, estaba perdidamente enamorado del amante de Hello Kitty.

_But you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_But you are not alone_

Amaba a Butters era una persona muy tierna y amable, y a la vez tímida y penosa. Un jueves de otoño, estaba decidido a decirle mis sentimientos por él, ya no quería guárdalos, quería besarlo, abrazarlo y amarlo más que nada en el mundo.

_'Lone, 'lone_

_Why, 'lone_

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

Ese día me cito en el parque, estaba tan feliz que no podía ocultar mi sonrisa. Camino unos cuantos pasos y hay estaba en un columpio, pero había algo diferente en él, no tenía esa aura que lo caracterizaba, estaba ¿triste?

_I can hear your prayers_

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_Then forever can begin_

Me acerque hacia donde estaba el, levanto la vista, y en efecto estaba triste y llorando. Preocupado me acerque a él.

-Butters…Butters que tienes?, alguien te lastimo?, dime Butters?- lo abrace mientras él empezó a llorar en mi pecho.

-M-me mu-mudare de casa Pip y no sé cuando vo-volveré- Butters solo me abrazo más fuerte.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

Esto debe de ser una broma, ¿verdad?...

Pero no lo fue a la mañana siguiente que me di cuenta que era cierto. Fui a la casa de Butters, pero estaba sola, vacía no había nadie. Intente comunicarme pero decía que el numero no existe. Intente averiguar a donde se fue, pero no di con él.

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

Con el paso de las semanas y meses entre en una depresión, iba a la escuela, pero estaba solo, Damien incluso dejo de ir al infierno para estar conmigo pero no quería estar con él quería a Butters.

Siempre estaba triste, ya casi no comía, no salía, no sonreía nada.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, en este parque, sentado en un columpio llorando por Butters.

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

-No estás solo- esa voz…solo alguien tenía esa voz. Lentamente dirigí mi mirada al origen de la voz y era él era Butters.

Butters se acerco rápidamente y me abrazo, yo aun estaba en shock, seria que estaba soñando. Eso no importo ahora, lo importante era él, BUTTERS ESTABA AQUÍ!

Correspondí al abrazo de inmediato, lo abrace con tanta fuerza, no quería soltarlo, no quería que se fuera, quería tenerlo en mis brazos para siempre.

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_

_And girl you know that I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

Butters se separo un poco y se sentó en mis piernas. No pude evitarlo, y seguí mi impulso. Lo bese, lo bese de una manera suave pero a la vez desesperada, al fin puedo probar sus labios, son tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan deliciosos.

El correspondió al beso de inmediato, poniendo sus brazos en mi cuello y yo los míos en su cintura. El beso se profundizo hasta que nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto. Nos separamos al poco rato por la falta de oxigeno, ambos estábamos jadeantes y sonrojados.

_You are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

-No estás solo Phillip, yo estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo- Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Te amo, Te amo Butters, te amo con todo el alma, nunca, nunca, nunca te vayas por favor, no te vayas- decía mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

.-Nunca Phillip, nunca me iré de tu lado, regrese para quedarme, permanentemente, te amo Phillip-

-Yo también te amo Leopold, te amo Leopold-

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

Después de eso fuimos a mi casa, y Butters me conto donde había estado, al parecer estuvo en Fort Worth, Texas, y la razón por la que no contestaba sus llamadas, era porque sus padres le cambiaron el numero del celular, razón por la cual nunca contestaba sus llamadas.

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For You Are Not Alone..._

Esa noche Butters y yo nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama, lo ultime que escuche de Butters antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir fue:

** You Are Not Alone…**

* * *

**Bueno pues hay esta el sexto drabble, triste al principio pero con final feliz, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n **

**El siguiente drabble, no les diré la pareja, es sorpresa, solo diré uno de los conforma la siguiente pareja:**

**-Tweek Tweak**

**Pero no está con Craig Tucker, y no tampoco con Christopher DeLorne, es alguien más.**

**Esta tarde subire el septimo drabble de Tweek y su pareja sorpresa n.n**

**Espero sus reviews y comentarios de este drabble-oneshot-songfic**

**Opinen y digan que tal estuvo**

**Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima ^^ **

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos.**


	7. PYT Pretty Young Thing

**Hola de nuevo chicas, aquí les dejo el séptimo drabble-oneshot-songfic**

**Y como dije sería una sorpresa, bueno ya saben que esta Tweek Tweak, y su pareja en este caso es Damien Thorn, el Anticristo.**

**No sé cómo se le llame a esta pareja, Damieek puede ser, bueno el caso que la segunda pareja crack sorpresa es Damieek.**

**Espero que les guste esta pareja conformada por un rubio paranoico adicto al café, y el sexy Anticristo ^^**

**Espero que fans de Tweek y Damien, como yo, lo disfruten, a mí si me gusto.**

**La canción es P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) y les dejo el link en YouTube:**

**-watch?feature=fvwp&v=pOup9lyPzVE&NR=1**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el fic**

**PAREJA: Damieek, o Deek, o Dweek**

**CANCION: P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)**

* * *

_**P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)**_

_Where did you come from lady_

_And ooh won't you take me there right away won't you baby_

_Tenderoni you've got to be spark my nature sugar fly with me_

-¿Sabes que eres Tweek?- pregunte mientras Tweek bebía de su café tranquilamente. Tweek me miro con esos grandes ojos verdes

_Don't you know now_

_Is the perfect time_

_We can make it right hit the city lights_

-N-no Da-Damien ¿qué so-soy?- _Pero que lindo te ves de curioso_, pensé mientras me acercaba mas él. Tweek empezó a temblar un poco más al verme directo a los ojos.

_Then tonight_

_Is the lovin' pain_

_Let me take you to the max_

Me acerque a su oído y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja, y después susurre

-Eres una C.G.J- me separe para verlo a la cara, estaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y mas que un tomate, sus temblores aumentaron des considerablemente, al igual que sus tics en su ojo derecho y sus manos se encontraban cerrabas en un puño, pero estaban sobre su boca.

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.)_

_Pretty Young Thing_

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_And i'll take you there (x2)_

-Sabes que es ¿no?- Tweek abrió los ojos y me miro, negó con la cabeza. Yo solo sonreí mostrando mis colmillos, me acerque de nuevo y quite las manos de su boca.

_Anywhere you wanna go_

-C.G.J es 'cosa guapa y joven', eso eres Tweek, una cosa guapa y joven- dije mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Los temblores de Tweek disminuyeron como por arte de magia.

Tweek solo se sonrojo mas, si es posible claro.

_Nothin' can stop this burnin'_

_Desire to be with you gotta get to you baby_

_Won't you come, it's emergency_

_Cool my fire yearnin'honey, come set me free_

-Y por-porque soy una co-cosa GAH joven y guapa- pregunto mientras relajaba poco a poco su cuerpo.

-Porque las cositas guapas y lindas como tu son, cariñosas, preciosas, tiernas, tienen lindos ojos verde metálico como los tuyos, su cabello suave- dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su pelo- Y TIENEN UN LINDO Y SENSUAL CUERPO-

_Don't you know now_

_Is the perfect time_

_We can dim the lights just to make it right_

-GAH! NO TENGO UN LINDO Y SENSUAL CUERPO NGH! CALLATE- Tweek puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa y oculto su cara sobre sus brazos para así no poder seguir viendo su sonrojo

-Te ves tan lindo Tweek- dije mientras hice que mi dedo índice y medio caminara por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello, me puse detrás de él y empecé a besar, morder y lamer su cuello.

_In the night_

_Hit the lovin' spot_

_I'll give you all i've got_

Tweek solo gemía y suspiraba debajo de mí. Me aleje un poco de él aprovecho para soltarse de mí, mas no funciono

-S-suéltame Damien-

-No C.G.J-

-QUE N-NO SOY GAH! UNA C.G.J, NGH!- Tweek solo intentaba separar mis manos de su pecho

-Si lo eres- dije calmadamente

-Q-QUE NO LO SOY, S-SUELTAME GAH!, QUE HACES- lo tome de la muñeca y empeze a llevarlo escaleras arriba

-Quiero amarte Prett Young Thing-

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.)_

_Pretty young Thing_

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_And i'll take you there (x2)_

-O-OYE ES-ESPERA!- yo sonríe y reí maliciosamente, lo tome de la cintura y lo cargue en mi hombro izquierdo mientras corría hacia la habitación.

_Pretty young things, repeat after me_

_(Michael) Said na, na, na_

_(P.y.t.'s) Na, na, na_

_(Michael) Na, na, na, na_

_(P.y.t.'s) na, na, na, na_

_(Michael) I said na, na, na_

Después de un rato de forcejeo, besos, suspiros, gemidos, abrazos, caricias, todo en la habitacion, por fin Tweek se calmo, gracias que se quedo dormido.

_Pretty young things, repeat after me_

_(Michael) Said na, na, na_

_(P.y.t.'s) Na, na, na_

_(Michael) Na, na, na, na_

_(P.y.t.'s) na, na, na, na_

_(Michael) I said na, na, na_

Vi de reojo a Tweek.

-Tú sí que eres C.T.A- dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente, esto despertó a Tweek.

-Que es C.T.A- murmuro dormido-

-Cariñoso, tierno y amoroso-

_I want to love you (P.Y.T.)_

_Pretty young Thing_

_You need some lovin' (T.L.C.)_

_Tender lovin' care_

_I'll take you there (x2)_

Antes de dormir, sonreí y dije en voz baja a Tweek:

**Pretty Young Thing**

* * *

**Ok, no sé si puse bien la forma en la actúa Tweek, yo pienso que así reaccionaria, pero juzguen ustedes.**

**Solo dire que T.L.C es TENDER, LOVIN', CARE, en español es Cariñosa, Tierna y Amorosa**

**Espero que a ustedes lectoras les gustara ^^**

**Sin más me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble-oneshot-songfic**

**Dejen sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea, opinen.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos**


	8. Speechless

**Hola chicas, les traigo de nuevo un nuevo drabble-oneshot-songfic ^^**

**En esta ocasión de nuevo un STYLE, se supone que al principio seria un BUNNY, pero termino STYLE**

**Espero que les guste este drabble-oneshot-songfic, bueno es casi un songfic, ya que la canción se menciona al último.**

**La verdad espero que les guste, a mi me gusto, mañana subiré otro pero en la tarde.**

**Aquí está el link en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=TxjwS1THkyE&feature=related**

**Sin más que decir más que espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**CANCION: Speechless**

**PAREJA: Style**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson.**

* * *

_**Speechless**_

_Your love is magical, that's how i feel  
but i have not the words here to explain  
gone is the grace for expressions of passion  
but there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain  
to tell you how i feel_

-Solo dilo y ya Stan, solo dile que lo amas- me decía Kenny quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

Ambos estábamos en el salón solos, Kyle no vino ya que se enfermo y no pudo venir y Cartman, bueno Cartman, se llevo de vacaciones a Wendy a quien sabe dónde, regalo de cumpleaños por parte de la mama de Cartman.

Regresando al tema, estábamos Kenny y yo solos en el salón, bueno casi solos ya que en ese instante entro Butters

-H-hola Kenny te es-estaba buscando, toma te traje el almuerzo- decía Butters mientras se sentaba al lado de Kenny

-Gracias Butters, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- Kenny le dio un beso en la mejilla a Butters y este solo sonrió mientras se sonrojaba

-Hola sigo aquí- decía para llamar la atención de los acaramelados

-Oh l-lo siento S-Stan, no te vi, y de que t-tanto hablaban-

-Nada Butters, solo que Stan no sabe como decirle a Kyle que lo ama, eso es todo-

-OH que mal-

Yo solo golpe mi cabeza contra mi escritorio.

Dios, no sabía cómo decirle a Kyle que lo amaba, estoy sin palabras

Espera…

-Speechless… ¡ESO ES!- Kenny y Butters solo me miraron con confusión

-¿Eso es qué?- pregunto Kenny

-Necesito una grabadora- decía mientras hacía caso omiso a la pregunta de Kenny.

-Y-yo tengo una S-Stan- decía Butters mientras levantaba levemente la mano

-¡GENIAL!, necesito que me la prestes esta noche-

Con eso salí del salón, seguido de Butters y Kenny, no me importaba faltar el resto de las clases, tengo otra cosa en mente por ahora.

…

Esa noche iba a dar inicio el plan 'decir a Kyle que lo amo', ok tal vez no sea buen nombre, o como Butters y Kenny lo llamaron 'Speechless'

-Bien está todo listo- Butters y Kenny asintieron con la cabeza

Kenny saco un disco y puso el disco dentro de la grabadora. Ellos se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y yo salí con la grabadora en una mano.

Baje la grabadora y con una piedra golpee la ventana de Kyle.

Espere unos segundos, y Kyle abrió la ventana, estaba con el pelo un poco desordenado, tenia puesta su piyama y se veía algo cansado.

-¿Stan? Que haces aquí son las diez de la noche, no deberías…-

-Kyle solo escucha si- lo interrumpí y continúe- desde hace unos días he querido decirte algo, pero no encuentro las palabras para hacerlo, por lo tanto lo hare de esta manera.

Levante la grabadora, le puse play y la puso sobre mi cabeza, una canción se empezó a reproducir:

_Your love is magical, that's how i feel  
but i have not the words here to explain  
gone is the grace for expressions of passion  
but there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain  
to tell you how i feel_

_But i am Speechless, Speechless  
that's how you make me feel _

_Though I'm with you i am far away and nothing is for real  
when I'm with you i am lost for words, i don't know what to say  
my head's spinning like a carousel, so silently i pray _

_Helpless and hopeless, that's how i feel inside  
nothing real, but all is possible if god is on my side  
when I'm with you i am in the light where i cannot be found _

_It's as Though i am standing in the place called hallowed ground  
Speechless, Speechless, that's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you i am far away and nothing is for real  
i'll go anywhere and do anything just to touch your face  
there's no mountain high i cannot climb  
I'm humbled in your grace _

_Speechless, Speechless, that's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you i am lost for words and nothing is for real  
Speechless, Speechless, that's how you make me feel _

_Though I'm with you i am far away, and nothing is for real  
Speechless, Speechless, that's how you make me feel  
Though I'm with you i am lost for words and nothing is for real  
Speechless _

La canción termino, vi a Kyle, y estaba llorando, de pronto se alejo de la ventana, eso me preocupo, dirigí mi vista a Kenny y Butters, Butters tenía la cabeza gacha y Kenny solo se encogió de hombros.

De pronto caí al suelo, mi espalda empezó a doler, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Kyle, estaba sobre mí abrazándome.

Kyle levanto la vista y me beso, no importa si está enfermo, yo lo bese de una manera apasionada, mientras rodeaba su cadera con mis brazos, no se cuando estuvimos así, nos separamos al escuchar los chiflidos de Kenny y aplausos de Butters.

Vi a Kyle y escuchamos la última parte de la canción:

_Your love is magical, that's how i feel  
but in your presence i am lost for words  
words like, "i love you."_

-I LOVE YOU, KYLE- lo bese de nuevo en los labios

-I LOVE YOU TOO, STAN- Kyle solo me abrazo mas fuerte

_**Speechless, that's how you make me feel**_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Espero sus review y comentarios ^^**

**Los leemos en el próximo review, o próximo fic de algunas de ustedes**

**Sin más me despido,**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos**


	9. Hold My Hand

**Hola chicas n.n **

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por no actualizar ni el domingo ni el lunes, tuve unos problemas, y no me dio el tiempo para subir los capi correspondientes.**

**Segundo, recuerdan que dije que este fic se terminaría el ultimo día de junio?, pues cambio de planes, no se terminara esta semana, se extenderá hasta julio, la verdad me salieron un poco mas de drabble-oneshot-songfics que de los que esperaba, así que los que siguen este fic, les digo que este fic NO acaba esta semana, se extenderá hasta julio, y no cuando se acabara.**

**Tercero, este capi se supone que lo subiría ayer, pero co el problema que tuve, pues no me dio tiempo, por lo cual lo subo hoy. Este capi, va dedicado a **_**Sakuyachan16**_**, por su cumpleaños 16 que fue ayer, espero que te la pasaras bien, y lo siento si esto no lo subí ayer, pero bueno, espero que te guste el fic ^^**

**Bueno lo único que diré es que la canción es 'Hold My Hand', la verdad la canción creo que no tiene mucho que ver, creo, pero cuando la escuche se me ocurrió este fic, que es un CREEK por cierto**

**Bueno sin más lo dejo con el fic, y espero que te guste **_**Sakuyachan16 **_**y a las demás lectoras.**

**CANCION: Hold My Hand**

**PAREJA: Creek**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

**Nota: dedicado a Sakuyachan16 por su cumpleaños número 16, espero que te guste n.n**

* * *

_Michael_

_This Life Don't Last Forever (Hold My Hand)_

_So Tell Me What We're Waitin For (Hold My Hand)_

_We're Better Off Being Together (Hold My Hand)_

_Than Being Miserable Alone (Hold My Hand)_

Si había algo que odiaba Craig Tucker era mostrarse 'cariñoso' con alguien. No abrazos, besos, tomas de mano, nada

Cuando era pequeño le gustaba, bueno un poco, pero con el paso de los años lo fue dejando de hacer y mostrar definitivamente. Si alguien lo abrazaba, Craig simplemente le daba un golpe en la cara al que lo hacía.

_Cause I've Been There Before_

_And You've Been There Before_

_But Together We Can Be Alright._

_Cause When It Gets Dark And When It Gets Cold_

_We Hold Eachother Till We See The Sunlight_

Pero cuando se hizo novio de Tweek Tweak, su mejor amigo, las cosas NO cambiaron.

Tweek era su mejor amigo, pero al momento de ser novios, lo que esperaba Tweek era al menos un simple beso en la mejilla, o aunque sea una tomada de manos.

_Michael_

_(So If You Jusssst)_

_(Michael/Akon) _

_Hold My Hand_

_Baby I Promise That I'll Do All I Can_

_Things Will Get Better If You Just Hold My Hand_

_Nothing Can Come Between Us If You Just Hold, Hold My, Hold,_

_Hold My, Hooold, Hold My Hand._

Pero no, no obtuvo nada de eso, conocía a Craig Tucker, el odiaba y detestaba esas cosas, si acaso un simple 'Te Amo', creía Tucker, era suficiente para el pequeño rubio.

Pero lo no sabía que es que Tweek le dolía la falta de cariño por parte de su novio, tal vez cuando eran amigos no le importara mucho, pero ahora son novios, y los novios se besan y se abrazan, y la única vez que Craig lo beso fue cuando le dijo si quería ser su novio.

_Michael–Hold My Hand_

Tweek de verdad creía que Craig cambiaria aunque sea un poco, pero no, no fue así

Esa tarde Tweek decidió hacer que Craig le diría aunque sea un abrazo, quería sentir el calor de sus brazos y cuerpo alrededor de él, aunque sea un segundo.

_The Nights Are Getting Darker (Hold My Hand)_

_And There's No Peace Inside (Hold My Hand)_

_So Why Make Our Lives Harder (Hold My Hand)_

_By Fighting Love, Tonight. (Sooooo)_

Y así lo hizo, en cuanto vio a Craig caminando en las desoladas calles de South Park decidió tomarle la mano.

Se acerco sigilosamente hacia Craig, una de sus manos estaba ocupada sosteniendo su celular cambiando para poner una canción. La otra estaba desocupada.

_(Michael/Akon)_

_Cause I've Been There Before_

_And You've Been There Before_

_But Together We Can Be Alright._

_Cause When It Gets Dark And When It Gets Cold_

_We Hold Eachother Till We See The Sunlight_

Tweek se acerco y en cuanto estaba por tomar su mano, esta se retira rápidamente.

Dirige su vista a Craig y ve como Craig tenía su mano sobre su pecho.

_So If You Just Hold My Hand_

_Baby I Promise That I'll Do_

_(If You Just, If You Just)All I Can_

_Things Will Get Better If You Just Hold My Hand (Yhhea)_

_Nothing Can Come Between Us If You Just Hold, Hold My, Hold, Hold_

_My, Hooold, Hold My Hand._

-Tweek se puede saber que haces- pregunto Tucker mientras buscaba una canción es su celular, sin ver a Tweek. Este solo le dijo

-C-Craig por qué Ngh! Nunca me tomas la mano Gah! Se s-supone que los n-novios hacen eso ¿no?-

_Michael–Hold My Hand_

Craig solo dirigió su vista a Tweek

-Pues yo no- y con eso siguió su camino

Tweek estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que enserio Craig fuera así. Pero no se rendiría, aun tenía un último plan

_I Can Tell You're Tired Of Being Lonly (Yehhh)_

_Take My Hand Dont Let Go Baby Hold Me (Hold Mee)_

_Come To Me Let Me Be Your One And Only (Hold My Haand)_

_So I Can Make It Alright Til' The Morning (Hold My Hand)_

Craig no llevaba mucho caminando, aun estaba cerca de Tweek, empezó a caminar cuando escucho algo extraño.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí, de rodillas y con las manos sobre su cara, estaba Tweek llorando a lágrima viva. Craig se sorprendió un poco y frunció el ceño un poco, pero sin cambiar su expresión neutra.

_I Can Tell Ur Tired Of Being Lonly (Hold My Hand)_

_Take My Hand Dont Let Go Baby Hold Me (Hold Mee)_

_Come To Me Let Me Be Your One And Only (One And Only)_

_So I Can Make It Alright Til' The Morning (Hold My Hand)_

-Tweek… Tweek que tienes?- pregunto Craig mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de Tweek

-E-estoy llo-llorando por-porque no me quieres- sollozaba Tweek mientras volvía a llorar

-Pero si yo si te quiero Tweek, ¿no te he dicho te amo? ¿Eso no cuenta?-

_Michael—Hold My Hand_

Tweek quito sus manos de su cara y lo miro

-Pero Gah! n-no lo demuestras fí-fisicamente, nunca me t-tomas la Ngh! mano, n-nunca me b-besas en público, n-no me abra-zas, nada- Tweek volvió a poner sus manos en su cara

Craig ahora si la había cagado y en serio, el no le gustaba eso, pero Tweek estaba en lo cierto, nunca le demostraba que lo amaba, todos sabían que eran novios, pero nunca lo mostraba en público, más que con un 'Te Amo'.

Se odiaría por esto (o tal vez no) pero:

_Hold My Hand (Yehhh)_

_Baby I Promise (Hold My Hand) That I'll Do All I Can (Hold My Hand)_

_Things Will Get Better (Oohhhhoooo) If You Just Hold My Hand (Ooooo)_

_Nothing Can Come Between Us If You Just Hold, Hold My, Hold, Hold_

_My, Hooold Hold My Hand. ._

Tomo las manos de Tweek y las retiro de su rostro, se acerco lentamente y lo beso en los labios de una manera tierna pero a la vez apasionada. Tweek estaba sorprendido de verdad funciono.

Tweek se soltó de agarre de las manos de Craig y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Al sentir esto Craig intento separarse, pero Tweek solo profundizaba el beso. Craig abrazo la cintura de Tweek y lo acerco más a él. **'Tal vez esto de los besos y abrazos no sea tan malo después de todo'**

_Akon– (Hold My Hand)_

Después del beso, se separaron, Tweek tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vio a Craig y sin resistirse lo abrazo con fuerza del cuello. Craig se sonrojo un poco por la acción del rubio, pero de poco a poco correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo el calor y aroma del rubio.

Tweek tenía que admitir que se sentía mejor que de lo que imaginada. Se soltaron del abrazo y Craig entrelazo su mano con la Tweek.

-Vamos, ya no llores Ok?, te comprare un café, y después si quieres damos una vuelta por el pueblo- decía Craig mientras se levantaba con Tweek y empezaban a caminar, tomados de la mano.

_Hold My Hand (Yehhha)_

_Baby I Promise (Yehhha X4) That I'll Do All I Can_

_(Hold My Haand) Things Will Get Better If You Just (Oohhoo) Hold My Hand_

_Nothing Can Come Between Us If You Just Hold, Hold My, Hold,_

_Hold My, Hooold Hold My Hand._

Después de esta situación, un poco bochornosa para Craig, Craig empezó a ser más 'cariñoso' con Tweek, ya sea en la calle o en la escuela, Craig siempre besaba a Tweek, lo abraza de la cintura, lo tomaba de la mano cuando caminaban de un o del lado del otro.

Algo que Tweek le gustaba, era sentir su mano entrelazada con la de Craig, le gustaba que encajaban a la perfección, el calor que transmitía esta, le encantaba como Craig sostenía su mano.

_**Hold My Hand**_

* * *

**Bueno pues ahí está el drabble-oneshot-songfic, y de nuevo me disculpo por no actualizar dos días T.T intentare actualizar lo más posible Ok n.n**

**Bueno no mas que decir más que espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden este fic no se acabara esta semana como lo tenía planeado, se extenderá hasta julio y no sé cuando acabe.**

**Reviews, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea espero de ustedes, solo tienen que dar al lindo botoncito azul de abajo ^^**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos.**


	10. Who Is It

**Hola chicas ^^**

**Primero me disculpo por no actualizar en tres días?. Este drabble lo subiría el miércoles o jueves, pero no tuve tiempo, lo siento**

**Segundo, este drabble-oneshot-songfic es triste a decir verdad dramático, con angustia creo, la canción es 'Who Is It' obviamente de Michael Jackson.**

**El video, pues no lo tengo, el video aquí en mi país, México, no se reproduce, está prohibido en mi país, así que tendrán que buscar en internet la canción, lo siento ^_^'**

**Bueno sin mas les dejo con el fic.**

**CANCION: Who Is It**

**PAREJA: Bunny**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson.**

* * *

_**Who Is It**_

_I Gave Her Money  
I Gave Her Time  
I Gave Her Everything  
Inside One Heart Could Find  
I Gave Her Passion  
My Very Soul  
I Gave Her Promises  
And Secrets So Untold  
_

La casa estaba desordenada, los muebles estaban destrozados, jarrones, platos, todo rompible estaba roto. La cocina y sala eran un desastre. La habitación de arriba no era la excepción.

_And She Promised Me Forever  
And A Day We'd Live As One  
We Made Our Vows  
We'd Live A Life Anew  
And She Promised Me In Secret  
That She'd Love Me For All Time_  
_It's A Promise So Untrue  
Tell Me ¿What Will I Do?_

La habitación estaba con la ropa tirada, los cajones en el suelo, el espejo del baño y peinador rotos, los cristales esparcidos por todos lados, la cama con las sabanas tiradas. Todo estaba roto, destruido, es como si un tornado hubiera pasado y destrozado toda la casa.

_And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seem Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought  
No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Lying To Myself  
And The Reason Why She Left Me  
Did She Find In Someone Else?  
_

Dentro de la habitación se escuchaban sollozos, una persona estaba cubierta con una sabana. Un camino de sangre se formaba en la alfombra desde los cristales rotos del espejo hasta una esquina de la habitación. Ahí en esa esquina se encontraba un rubio de ojos turquesas.

_(Who Is It?)  
It Is A Friend Of Mine  
(Who Is It?)  
Is It My Brother!  
(Who Is It?)  
Somebody Hurt My Soul, Now  
(Who Is It?)  
I Can't Take This Stuff No More  
_

Leopold 'Butters' Scotch tenía su cuerpo lleno de raspones y cortaduras a causa de los cristales del espejo. Sus ojos llorosos, rojos, su cabeza se sentía que estaba a punto de explotar del dolor, y su corazón…

Bueno el corazón sufría más que todo su cuerpo, estaba roto en miles de pedazos. Es como si tuviera un millón de puñales o cuchillos en el. La razón de su corazón roto es ni nada más ni nada menos que Kenneth McCormick, mejor conocido como Kenny.

_I Am The Damned  
I Am The Dead  
I Am The Agony Inside  
The Dying Head  
This Is Injustice  
Woe Unto Thee  
I Pray This Punishment  
Would Have Mercy On Me  
_

Hace no más de unas horas, Leopold descubrió que Kenny le hes infiel, lo encontró en pleno sexo con otro hombre en el antiguo apartamento de Kenny. La escena que vio simplemente le dio asco, lo dejo en shock. Cuando vio esa escena Kenny quiso detenerlo y explicarle todo, pero Butters huyo.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban, no sabía a dónde iba ya que sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. Se detuvo y las seco. Había llegado al apartamento que él y Kenny compartían. Entro lo más rápido posible y cerro con fuerza sobrehumana la puerta creando un sonido fuerte y con eco, que hasta los vecinos pudieron escucharlo.

_And She Promised Me Forever  
That We'd Live Our Life As One  
We Made Our Vows  
We'd Live A Love So True  
It Seems That She Has Left Me  
For Such Reasons Unexplained  
I Need To Find The Truth  
But See What Will I Do!  
_

Se recargo contra la puerta y empezó a llorar. Sus manos cubrían sus ojos y parte del rostro. No sabía cuánto tiempo paso que se quedo dormido hay sentado y recargado en la puerta. Su celular lo despertó; era Kenny. Lanzo el celular contra la pared estrellándolo en ella. El celular se partió en dos y la pared le quedo una marca por el golpe.

_And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seem Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought  
No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Bothered Everyday  
And She Didn't Leave A Letter  
She Just Up And Ran Away  
_

Estaba tan enojado y triste a la vez, ya no quería llorar e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Rompió, destruyo y golpeo todo lo que estaba en su camino. La sala principal y la cocina eran irreconocibles.

_(Who Is It?)  
It Is A Friend Of Mine  
(Who Is It?)  
Is It My Brother?  
(Who Is It?)  
Somebody Hurt My Soul, Now  
(Who Is It?)  
I Can't Take It 'Cause I'm Lonely  
_

Cuando en la sala ya no había que destrozar fue a la habitación e hizo lo mismo. Rompió el espejo del baño y peinador de la habitación de un solo golpe con ambos puños, lastimándose y encajándose vidrios grandes y pequeños en sus manos y partes de su cuerpo como sus brazos, piernas y una que otra parte del torso.

_(Who Is It?)  
It Is Friend Of Mine  
(Who Is It?)  
To Me I'm Bothered  
(Who Is It?)  
Somebody Hurt My Soul, Now  
(Who Is It?)_  
_I Can't Take It 'Cause I'm Lonely_

El dolor en sus manos no era comparado con el de su corazón. Tomo sus manos y las puso en su pecho, exactamente en su corazón. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y unas lágrimas escaparon de su rostro dejando un camino por sus mejillas. Levanto la vista a su mesita de noche y hay vio una foto de él y Kenny abrazados. Frunció el ceño y con pasos furiosos se dirigió hacia la foto, la tomo y la estampo en la pared, rompiendo el vidrio en miles de pedazos.

_And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seen Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought  
No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Lying To Myself  
And The Reason Why She Left Me  
Did She Find Someone Else?  
_

Tomo las sabanas de la cama y las tiro al suelo, tomando una y tapándose con ella, se tapo de manera que cubría todo su cuerpo. Se fue contra una esquina y empezó a llorar de nuevo, la sabana se empezó a llenar de sangre, pero no le importaba.

_And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seem Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought  
No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Bothered Everyday  
And She Didn't Leave A Letter  
She Just Up And Ran Away  
_

De nuevo se quedo dormido, no sabía qué horas eran, intento buscar el despertador y ahí estaba con tan solo la pantalla rota, pero aun serbia. 4:36AM, marcaba el reloj. Supuso que Kenny no llego ni vendrá a casa. De nuevo ese dolor en su corazón, solo con recordar le duele, nombrarlo es peor.

_And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seem Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought  
No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Lying To Myself  
And The Reason Why She Left Me  
Did She Find Someone Else?  
_

Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió al ropero que estaba totalmente tirado y las puertas destrozadas. Camino hacia él y saco una pequeña caja plateada. Tenía un candado de combinación, giro los números correspondientes y el candado se abrió, abrió la caja y ahí tenía dinero. Había ahorra ese dinero para una ocasión especial para él y Kenny, pero ya no hay él y Kenny. Saco el dinero y lo conto, 10,000 dólares, tal vez le serviría por un tiempo.

_And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seem Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought  
No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Bothered Everyday  
And She Didn't Leave A Letter  
She Just Up And Ran Away  
_

Se dirigió al baño y lavo sus manos, cara y brazos, cerro la llave y regreso a la habitación y busco una nueva camiseta. Se cambio de ropa totalmente. Bajo a la plata baja y vio el lugar. Se impresiono a sí mismo como el dejo el lugar. Pero eso no importa ahora.

Abrió la puerta y salió hacia las oscuras calles de South Park directo a la estación de autobuses. Una vez ahí, compro un boleto directo a Dallas, Texas. Quería estar lo más lejos de…bueno de _él_.

_And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seem Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought  
No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Bothered Everyday  
And She Didn't Leave A Letter  
She Just Up And Ran Away_

Una vez dentro del autobús, recargo la cabeza contra el cristal. Estaba lloviendo, los rayos y truenos no se hicieron esperar. Todo el recorrido Butters no durmió, nada, ni los ojos cerro. Estuvo recordando el momento en el que atrapo a Kenny en su apartamento con otro hombre.

_And It Doesn't Seem To Matter  
And It Doesn't Seem Right  
'Cause The Will Has Brought  
No Fortune  
Still I Cry Alone At Night  
Don't You Judge Of My Composure  
'Cause I'm Lying To Myself  
And The Reason Why She Left Me  
Did She Find Someone Else?_

Ahora iba a empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida, sin él, pero con una promesa.

Butters prometió y juro, no volver a amar de nuevo, no iba a sufrir lo mismo que Kenny le hizo sufrir no más.

Solo una duda rondaba por su cabeza, quien, quien era. Tal vez nunca lo sepa y no importaba, ese sería su problema no de él.

Nunca sabrá:

_**Who Is It.**_

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina este drabble-oneshot-songfic. Lo siento si esta era la situación, pero cuando escuche la canción, fue lo primero que me llegaba a la mente ;-;**

**Este drabble-oneshot-songfic tiene continuación, con otra canción claro n.n**

**La continuación es más alegre, por así decirlo, ya que Butters… bueno mejor así le dejo, lo descubrirán en el siguiente capi.**

**Bueno sin más me despido, espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, opiniones lo que sea. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos.**


	11. Dirty Diana

**Hola buenas noches, días o tardes chicas ^^**

**Antes que nada deseo disculparme por no actualizar en 9 o días, en serio lo lamento he estado algo deprimida y la inspiración no me llegaba ni escuchado canciones, y estaba algo ocupada también… y bueno solo quiero pedir perdón por no actualizar este fic.**

**Otra cosa, ya no sé cómo será el ritmo de la actualización de este fic, así que, bueno será inesperado, además de que estoy terminando unos oneshot que tengo hay guardados y espero subirlos pronto n.n **

**Y otra cosa antes de empezar, les agradezco muchisimos sus reviews, y a los que han puesto este fic en favoritos y a los que estan apenas leyendo esto ^^**

**Bueno no tengo nada más que decir más que los dejo con este drabble-oneshot-songfic, que era la continuación del Bunny, pero se supone que subiría la vida de Butters después de la infidelidad de Kenny, pero en vez de eso les dejo el punto de vista de Kenny de todo esto, ya que la vez anterior unas de ustedes se preguntaron con quien estaba Kenny, bueno pues en este capi se dice.**

**Sin más que decir más que espero que les guste este drabble n.n**

**PAREJA: Bunny**

**CANCION: Dirty Diana**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

_Oh No. . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . ._

Me encuentro en una cama Queen size, a mi lado se encuentra un chico con el que acabo de tener sexo, simple y apasionado sexo. Ustedes dirán que es mi pareja, pero no, no lo es. El es mi amante, Craig Tucker, un chico pelinegro de ojos azules grisáceos de personalidad fría pero a la vez tierna.

Me llamo Kenneth McCormick, tengo 17 años, tengo pareja y le soy infiel desde hace 1 año y medio.

Todos me conocen como Kenny, o más bien la puta de South Park, y bien que tengo merecido ese apodo, soy de verdad una puta.

_You'll Never Make Me Stay  
So Take Your Weight Off Of Me  
I Know Your Every Move  
So Won't You Just Let Me Be  
I've Been Here Times Before  
But I Was Too Blind To See  
That You Seduce Every Man  
This Time You Won't Seduce Me_

Hace 1 año y medio que conocí a Craig, al parecer el no es muy feliz con su pareja, olvide su nombre, pero yo… bueno yo no… no soy infeliz con Leopold, mi novio, de hecho… soy feliz a su lado…

El me cuida, me protege, me dio hogar cuando mis padres me echaron de casa, Leopold tiene un apartamento aquí en South Park, me dio comida, techo, pero lo más importante amor…

Exacto el pequeño rubio amante de Hello Kitty, me ama, a los pocos meses nos hicimos novios. La vida con él era muy buena a decir verdad, hacíamos todo juntos, y convivíamos mucho.

_She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Please  
I Have The Stuff That You Want  
I Am The Thing That You Need  
She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes  
She's Touchin' Me So To Start  
She Says There's No Turnin' Back  
She Trapped Me In Her Heart_

Pero un día en el que Butters salió a trabajar, estaba aburrido y salí a caminar, fui al parque y me senté en un banco junto a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros pegados, una chaqueta azul y debajo una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver su bien formada musculatura y además un chullo azul que cubría mayor parte de su cabeza.

Estuve por un rato mirándolo, hasta que dirigió su mirada a mí, me miro de arriba abajo, luego me miro a los ojos y sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa, tenía una mirada de perversión a simple vista, le devolví la mirada…

No sé qué paso después, todo fue tan rápido, de un momento a otro ya estábamos en un motel barato de South Park besándonos salvajemente y recorriendo nuestros cuerpos lascivamente, yo encima de él y el debajo de mi.

Yo recorría su cuerpo bien moldeado de arriba abajo, se ve que este chico le encanta el sexo, solo suspiraba y soltaba gemidos que decía que quería mas. No pudo contenerme y termine teniendo sexo con él, a decir verdad el mejor sexo que haya tenido, era un sexo apasionado, carnal, rudo, salvaje.

Después de unas 3 horas de este magnífico sexo, me di cuenta que eran las 8:15 de la noche, tenía que estar en casa antes de las 9 de la noche. El chico pelinegro y yo nos pusimos nuestras ropas y salimos de motel, estábamos a punto de caminar por caminos diferentes, cuando este me tomo del brazo, y me tiro a un beso de lengua, cuando nos separamos, metió su mano en mi bolsillo de mi chaqueta y se retiro. Lo mire hasta que desapareció en la esquina y revise mi bolsillo, era un papel:

_-Gracias por el buen sexo, eres magnifico, por cierto me llamo Craig Tucker ;) mi celular – 656-333-14-67- bye guapo, llámame quiero verte de nuevo. Craig _

_Dirty Diana, Nah_  
_Dirty Diana, Nah_  
_Dirty Diana, No_  
_Dirty Diana_  
_Let Me Be!_

_Oh No . . ._  
_Oh No . . ._  
_Oh No . . ._

Después de eso, llegue a casa y gracias a dios, aun no llegaba Butters, me dirigí a la cocina y tome una lata de soda, me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor. Vi de nuevo el papel y recordé de nuevo a Craig. Guarde el papel en mi billetera y seguí viendo la tele.

A poco rato Butters llego, me dio un beso en los labios y me sonrió. Yo le devolví el gesto. Me dijo que si había cenado y le dije que no, la verdad no quería comer, bueno no comida, me levante y tome a Butters de la cintura, y lo bese en los labios apasionadamente.

La verdad me sentía mal por hacerle eso a Butters, me sentía sucio de haber tocado a alguien más que no sea Butters, que para quitarme ese mal sabor de boca decidi hacerle el amor, y tomarlo como mío, saber que era mi y yo era de él. Necesitaba de él…

_She Likes The Boys In The Band  
She Knows When They Come To Town  
Every Musician's Fan  
After The Curtain Comes Down  
She Waits At Backstage Doors  
For Those Who Have Prestige  
Who Promise Fortune And Fame,  
A Life That's So Carefree_

Más tarde esa noche, Butters se quedo dormido en mi pecho, pero yo no podía dormir, seguía pensando en Craig y en lo que esta noche paso. La forma en la que nuestros cuerpos encajaban el uno al otro, nuestros suspiros y gemidos, los besos, las caricias, todo.

Esa noche no dormí del todo bien. A la mañana siguiente Butters se despido de mí con un beso y se fue a trabajar. Salí de la cama y tome un ducha, me vestí y después baje a la cocina a desayunar. Después vi un poco la tele hasta dormir.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando desperté de nuevo. Le levante del sofá y saque mi billetera y hay el numero de Craig…

_-656-333-14-67_

_She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Want  
I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing  
I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt  
And I Don't Care What You Say  
I Want To Go Too Far  
I'll Be Your Everything  
If You Make Me A Star_

Marque el numero y me encontré con una voz algo nasal y aburrida, dije que era el chico rubio de ayer, Craig cambio su voz a una de seducción total, le dije que quería verlo de nuevo en el mismo motel, el estuvo de acuerdo y después me colgo.

Me dirigí de nuevo al motel y allí estaba recargado en la pared de la habitación de ayer. Al verme me sonrió y me beso, yo le correspondí de una manera apasionada. Inserto la llave en la puerta y entramos, cerro detrás de sí y empezamos a besarnos, el me besaba el cuello mientras yo me deshacía de su chaqueta y pantalones, después me dirigió hacia la cama y nos empezamos a deshacer de la ropa, y de nuevo lo mismo que ayer, besos, mordidas, abrazos y mas…

_Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana. . .  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia. . .Aa. . .Aa. . .  
Come On!_

Me pregunto cuál era mi nombre, ya que yo solo sabía el de él, le conteste Kenneth, pero que me llamara Kenny. El solo me beso de nuevo y empezamos otra ronda de sexo. Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses y esos meses en todo un año y medio…

Un año y medio de mentiras y sexo sobre Craig, aunque a decir verdad creo que Craig está enamorado de mí y yo de él…

_She Said I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
But I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With Me  
I Said My Baby's At Home  
She's Probably Worried Tonight  
I Didn't Call On The Phone  
To Say That I'm Alright_

No siempre tenemos sexo en ese motel, no a veces es en su apartamento y a veces en el mío. Hoy era en mi apartamento, ambos estábamos en mi cama desnudos y besándonos apasionadamente. Craig estaba sobre mi pecho mientras yo lo abrazaba por la cintura, estábamos listos para otra ronda cuando de repente…

_Diana Walked Up To Me,  
She Said I'm All Yours Tonight  
At That I Ran To The Phone  
Sayin' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
Because I Forgot The Key,  
She Said He's Not Coming Back  
Because He's Sleeping With Me_

Ahí en el umbral de la puerta estaba Butters mirándonos fijamente. Lo mire atentamente y su cara estaba entre asco, vergüenza y shock a parecer. Craig se quito encima de mí y yo me levante de la cama, enrede una sabana debajo de mi cintura y estire mi mano para tomar la de Butters y explicarle todo, pero el solo salió corriendo.

Cerré los ojos en señal de frustración y me dirigí de nuevo a la cama con Craig. Me senté en la cama y Craig se sentó a mi lado y se disculpo. Solo ignore lo que dijo y volvimos a dormir, estaba enojado por la manera en la que Butters se entero de esto, pero mañana hablaría con el…

Más tarde esa noche intente comunicarme con Butters pero no, no me contesto…

_Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana. . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!_

A la mañana siguiente salí hacia el apartamento mío y de Butters, pero al llegar ahí solo encontré todo destruido, todo roto. Recorrí la sala y cocina y estaban destruidas, camine por el pasillo para ir a la habitación, subí las escaleras y fue hasta la habitación, entre y eso tal vez estaba peor; vidrios esparcidos por todos lados, los muebles tirados, las sabanas tiradas, un rastro de sangre estaba en la alfombra, me asuste y seguí el rastro, había una sabana con sangre en el piso al igual que unas prendas de ropa de Butters igual con sangre. Ahora si estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer baje de nuevo a la planta baja y encontré el celular de Butters destrozado.

Me senté en los escalones del apartamento y pase mis manos por mi cabello frustrado, temía que Butters hubiera hecho una locura por mi maldita culpa.

_Come On!...Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana, Nah  
Dirty Diana. . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!..._

De verdad que si merezco el apodo de la 'puta de South Park' porque eso soy, una puta, tuve sexo con alguien que ni conocía y además estado en una relación con Butters, le fui infiel y el no se merecía eso, pero lo hice, soy de lo peor, soy:

_**Dirty Diana**_

* * *

**Bueno espero que se haya dado a entender este drabble-oneshot-songfic con el punto de vista de Kenny y la canción, pero es que yo opino que Kenny es una DIRTY DIANA XD no sé porque pero yo pienso que le queda, no se ustedes…**

**Espero sus opiniones, reviews, comentarios, saludos lo que sea y bueno sin más me despido y espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos **


	12. I'll Be There

**Hola chicas, de nuevo con un nuevo drabble-oneshot-songfic ^^**

**La verdad esto lo termine ayer en la noche, pero cuando lo acabe eran como casi las 2:46 de la mañana y ya estaba muy cansada, y decidi subir este capi hoy, para no estar con de prisas y eso.**

**Bien aquí les traigo el final del Bunny, que empezó con la canción 'Who Is It', luego seguimos con el punto de vista de Kenny y como pareja McTucker con 'Dirty Diana' y ahora terminaremos con Tweetters, supongo que ya saben que pareja es n.n**

**La canción es 'I'll be there' pero es el punto de vista de Tweek**

**Espero que les guste y aquí va el link en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=I4hYhDsE1HU-**

**PAREJA: Tweetters**

**CANCION: I'll Be There**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

_**I'll Be There**_

_You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there_

Hace unas horas, Leopold 'Butters' Scotch llego a mi casa, aquí en Dallas, Texas, era un día lluvioso y frio. Cuando llego eran las 1 de la mañana, estaba hay en mi puerta, sus ropas y cabello mojado. Tenía un mal aspecto como si estuviera ¿llorando?

Butters levanto la vista.

-P-puedo pasar Twe-ek, hace un frio que cala hasta los huesos- me dijo con una sonrisa triste. Yo me sonroje ante esto y me hice a un lado y lo deje pasar. Yo solo estaba con una camiseta negra y unas piyamas y encima un bata verde.

Lo deje pasar, el solo se quedo con la cabeza baja ahí parado en la puerta. Fui a mi habitación y saque unas toallas. Regrese al poco rato y aun seguía ahí. Me acerque a él y le di las toallas.

El la tomo y la puso sobre sus hombros.

_I'll reach out my hand to you,  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there_

-Butters, que ha-haces aquí, son la 1 de la ma-mañana, no deberías estar con Ke-Kenny GHA!- dije mientras lo dirigía al sofá a sentarse.

-K-K-Kenny me engaño- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero que si logre escuchar. Eso me sorprendió, pero también me enojo. La verdad siempre me gusto Butters, era mi mejor amigo y quería que fuera más que mi amigo.

Un día Butters me dijo que le gustaba Kenny, eso me desilusiono, bastante a decir verdad. Yo le había dicho que de esa relación nada saldría bien, que solo saldría herido en esa relación, y más por la fama de McCormick, pero él no me escucho, ya que según el también lo amaba.

A la semana empezaron a salir e incluso se anunciaron como pareja oficial. Amigos de Kenny y Butters lo felicitaron, incluso yo, si Butters era feliz con él, yo también lo era.

_And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on  
Yes I will, yes I will_

Y ahora 2 años después veo a Butters llorando por un infeliz, maldito hombre o más bien puta que le ha engañado con quien sabe quién.

-Lo siento po-por eso Butters Ngh! Pero yo te dije que de esa relación n-no saldría nada bueno, odio decirlo pero te lo dije, ¿no es cierto?- decía mientras ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros. Butters aun llorando y con la cabeza gacha solo asintió.

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you  
With an unselfish love I respect you  
Just call my name and I'll be there_

…**.**

_And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on  
Yes I will, yes I will_

Me dolía verlo así, sufrir y llorar por alguien que no vale la pena. Yo lo atraje a mí y lo abrace. Butters se sobresalto un poco pero en menos de un instante me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y desahogo su llanto en mí.

-Porque, por que Kenny me hizo esto, yo le di todo, le di casa, comida, amor, mi corazón, mi alma y cuerpo TODO!, Y YO SOLO LO ENCUENTRO CON OTRO HOMBRE EN LA CAMA ABRAZANDOLO Y BESANDOLO!, PORQUE?- Butters solo lloraba y gritaba sin control. No iba a permitir que mi Butters sufra por ese idiota.

…**.**

_If you should ever find someone new  
I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there_

Después de unas horas, Butters había dejado de llorar, la lluvia se había vuelto más calmada, solo una ligera llovizna. Butters se quedo dormido en mis piernas, mientras yo solo le acariciaba el cabello lentamente. En su rostro se veían las claras marcas de las lágrimas.

Maldito Kenny, no supo apreciar un amor como el de Butters, tal vez, aun tenga una oportunidad con él, pero acaba de sufrir por Kenny, lo amaba tal vez lo mejor sea esperar, pero….

_Don't you know, baby, yeah, yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there  
(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)_

Yo solo suspire y seguí acariciando su cabello, poco después Butters despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente y levanto la cabeza para mirarme. Y él me sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa triste, era una de sus lindas y alegres sonrisas que siempre lo han caracterizado.

Le devolví el gesto sonriendo, pero aparte de eso, me acerque más a él, tome su rostro con mis manos, sus mejillas aun seguían algo húmedas, lo mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos turquesas casi como el mar.

Me acerque a sus labios y susurre:

-Te amo, Leopold Butters Scotch- y lo bese, nunca cerré los ojos, mire a Butters para ver que hacía, primero estaba sorprendido pero poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos y a devolver el beso.

_I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be  
there_

Fue un beso tierno y casto, lleno de amor y sentimientos. Al separarnos del beso, yo tenía una sonrisa sincera. Butters abrió los ojos y me miro.

-Butters, yo siempre te he amado, siempre estaré hay para ayudarte, consolarte, amarte, lo que quieras- sostuve su mejilla y esta vez Butters tomo la iniciativa y me beso. Pero este beso fue más apasionado. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a moverse, acariciándose una a la otra.

Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, nos miramos y sonreímos los unos a los otros.

_Don't you know, baby, yeah, yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, _

-Solo recuerda Butters, pase lo que pase:

_**I'll be there...**_

* * *

**No sé como quedo? Que creen ustedes? Quedo bien o quedo mal. La verdad tenía mucho sueño y ni sé como quedo? Juzguen ustedes n.n**

**Bueno aquí termina ya el Bunny, que se hizo McTucker y termino siendo Tweetters, espero no decepcionar a algunas, si es que esperaban otro final.**

**Ahora si ya puedo continuar con los otros drabbles-oneshot-songfics ^^**

**Espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea de parte de ustedes**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos n.n**


	13. Ben BONUS EXTRA SONGFIC

**Hola queridas lectoras! ^^**

**Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, por que el mí no empezó muy bien que digamos u.u**

**Empecé mal mi fin de semana, desde creo el viernes en la madrugada. Mi papa está en el hospital, y no me siento muy animada que digamos.**

**Se supone que hoy les traería un GRESTOPHER, pero mi inspiración se fue a la mitad del drabble-oneshot-songfic, y bueno decidi mejor hacer esto.**

**Esto es un BONUS-EXTRA-SONGFIC. Los 'Bonus-Extras-Songfic' en este caso son como los drabbles-oneshot-songfic, pero en vez de una pareja como protagonista tendrá un SOLO PERSONAJE.**

**En este caso tengo a Craig Tucker, no es uno de personajes favoritos, pero estoy empezándole a agarrar mucho cariño n.n**

**Espero que les guste y espero hacer más Bonus-extras-songfic.**

**Bueno la canción de hoy es 'Ben' y les dejo el link, ya saben en YouTube:**

**- watch?v=pgQW7mcQPF0**

**PERSONAJE: Craig Tucker**

**CANCION: Ben**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

**Dedicado a: Todas mis lectoras que siguen este fic, GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS! ^^**

* * *

_**Ben**_

_Ben, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own_

Desde que era un niño, siempre he estado solo, cuando entre al la primaria nadie se me acercaba.

Por lo general yo me encontraba debajo de un árbol seco. Cuando regresaba a casa, era lo mismo los vecinos nunca me invitaban a jugar, y yo era muy tímido para acercarme a ellos.

Un día estaba en mi cuarto, jugando a los carritos, solo. Odiaba estar solo. Unas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas y las limpio rápidamente antes de que mi mama o papa me vean.

En ese momento se oye un golpe en la puerta:

-Craig, hijo puedo pasar, te tengo un regalito- dice mi mama

-Claro, pasa mami-

Mi mama entra y veo que en sus manos tiene una caja pequeña envuelta en un listón azul. Mi mama se pone en sus rodillas para quedar a mi altura, me da la caja y me besa la frente. Miro por un momento la pequeña y extraña caja, cuando de repente se mueve.

Me asuste un poco, pero después mama me insiste en abrirla. Con cuidado empiezo a quitar el listón, y destapo la caja.

_I'll never be alone  
And you, my friend will see  
You've got a friend in me  
(You've got a friend in me)_

Y ahí en esa cajita se encontraba un pequeño cobayo color blanco con café.

-Es tu amigo, se llama Stripes amor, últimamente creo que necesitas una mascota, sabes que los perros no les gusta a tu padre y yo soy alérgica a los gatos y pensé que un cobayo seria practica ¿Te gusta?- decía mi mama, mientras sacaba el pequeño cobayo de la caja y me ponía en las manos.

Puse en cobayo cerca de mi pecho y lo mire, el cobayo solo se estiro hasta quedar a la altura de mi nariz y me lamia la nariz* (N/A: no se si han visto como a veces los conejos, como que le lamen la nariz a las personas si los acercas a tu nariz, te dan como un besito, hagan de cuanta que es casi igual a esto.)

-Stripes, lindo nombre, gracias mami- decía mientras abrazaba a mi mama y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Después de eso, Stripes y yo hacíamos casi todos juntos, salíamos al patio de atrás y dejaba caminar a Stripes de aquí alla, le compraba juguetes para su pequeña jaula, le daba de comer y me quedaba ahí con el viéndolo comer, y después de un largo día dormía junto a mí.

_Ben, you're always running here and there  
(Here and there)  
You feel you're not wanted anywhere (anywhere)  
If you ever look behind_

Era mi mejor amigo.

Con el paso de los años Stripes y yo ya éramos inseparables. Durante la secundaria conocía nuevos amigos, entre ellos a Tweek, Clyde y Token. Desde ese entonces ya no podía llevar a Stripes a la escuela, pero mis amigos si conocen a Stripes, todos los días íbamos a mi casa y jugamos todos juntos.

_And don't like what you find  
There's something you should know  
You've got a place to go  
(You've got a place to go)_

Los siguientes años siguieron pasando rápido. Yo ya estaba en la preparatoria y mis amigos seguían conmigo. Un día Stripes empezó a enfermar, no sabía que tenía, pero ya no se podía levantar

Los días seguían pasando y Stripes empeoro. Era un día nublado, el cielo estaba gris y a demás la nevada no para, solo se hacía más pesada.

Stripes estaba sobre mi cama, cubierto con un pequeña manta y yo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, a la orilla de la cama, con unos de mis manos acariciaba la cabecita de Stripes y con la otra le daba calor al resto de su cuerpo.

_I used to say "I" and "me"  
Now it's "us", now it's "we"  
(I used to say "I" and "me"  
Now it's "us", now it's "we")_

Sabía que a Stripes no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, quiero decir lo he tenido desde los 10 años y actualmente tengo 17 años, Stripes ya ha tenido mucho tiempo de vida, ya está viejo, ya no es el joven y ágil Stripes que conocí antes.

-Todo está bien amiguito- decía a Stripes, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos- va a estar bien, lo prometo- mi voz se empezó a quebrar cada vez mas.

En mi habitación se encontraba Tweek mi novio, a mi lado derecho y detrás de mi Token y Clyde. El ambiente estaba triste, deprimente. Tweek empezó a abrazarme, mientas lloraba al igual que yo, mientras Token y Clyde empezaron contagiarse del llanto.

_Ben, most people would turn you away  
(Turn you away)  
I don't listen to a word they say  
(A word they say)_

Me acerque a Stripes para quedar cara a cara con él. El viejo Stripes se estiro un poco y me lamio por última vez la nariz, como cuando nos conocimos.

-Yo también te quiero Stripes- decía mientras más lagrimas salían de mis ojos. Stripes empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente y se quedo dormido, para siempre.

_They don't see you as I do  
I wish they would try to  
I'm sure they'd think again  
If they had a friend like Ben_

En ese instante no pude más y empecé a llorar sobre el hombro de Tweek, Tweek y los demás también lloraron. Stripes era un miembro de nuestro Team, lo queríamos mucho.

_(A friend)  
Like Ben  
(Like Ben)_

A la mañana siguiente enterramos a Stripes en el patio trasero de mi casa. Aun estaba triste pero nunca olvidare a Stripes. Un verdadero amigo.

_**Like Ben**_

* * *

**Creo que este no ha sido mi mejor drabble-oneshot-songfic hasta ahora u.u lamento si esto salió mal o algo por el estilo.**

**Bueno pues no se que mas decir más que gracias por leer este primer 'Bonus-Extra-Songfic' voy a hacer mas de estos, creo que es algo divertido me animan un poco, pero insisto con que esto salió mal -.-**

**Bueno espero sus reviews, opiniones, saludos, y más. Espero tengan un mejor fin de semana que el mío ^^.**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos**


	14. Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous

**Hola queridas lectoras ^^**

**Bueno esta vez les traigo un GRESTOPHER, se supone que lo subiría ayer pero no decidi subirlo hoy, ya que mañana deseo subir otro drabble-oneshot-songfic y subir dos capis al mismo tiempo no me gusta, no se por qué.**

**Ok, la canción que usaremos hoy es, 'Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous'**

**Esta canción tiene 3 traducciones, la original se llama 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You', después esta la traducción en español con 'Todo Mi Amor Eres Tu' y terminamos con la versión en francés que es 'Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous'**

**Pienso incluir la versión ingles y español de esta canción aquí en este fic pero con otras parejas, pero no me decido muy bien, pueden darme una pareja si desean, les doy a escoger, puede ser una pareja crack o si quieren una pareja 'normal' (Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, Grophe)**

**Michael Jackson decidió hacer esta canción en español y francés, que yo sepa solo está en esos idiomas, pero bueno les dejare el link para que escuchen la canción, pero también si quieren la dejare en ingles y español por si quieren escucharla.**

**-watch?v=wu_UvqP6PKs **_(Versión Francés)_

**-watch?v=Tai2j3dVSUQ **_(Versión Ingles)_

**-watch?v=5joP1q6_AZg&feature=fvwrel **_(Versión Español)_

**Bueno esos son los links en YouTube, espero que les guste el drabble-oneshot-songfic y pues disfrútenlo.**

**Esto tiene LEMMON chicas, creo que quedo muy bien, a mi me gsuto y espero que les guste**

**PAREJA: Gregstophe**

**CANCION: Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

_**Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous**_

_Je ferme les yeux  
Je me sens fiévreux  
Sans toi j'ai froid  
J'aimerais t'appeler  
J'aimerais prononcer que toi, que toi  
Ce que je ressens_

En medio del bosque, se encontraba una pequeña cabaña junto a un lago. Ahí dos personas se encontraban.

-Estás seguro de hacer esto, puedo esperar y lo sabes- decía un chico castaño mientras este tomaba las manos de su pareja.

Los dos chicos de 17 años estaban a punto de entregarse el uno al otro, demostrar su amor. Se encontraban al lado de la chimenea de la cabaña, afuera de la cabaña estaba nevando, pero dentro de la cabaña era mucho mas caliente.

_Personne ne comprend  
Je me sens si bien de t'aimer  
Pour la première fois  
Je sais que c'est toi  
J'ai besoin de rêver  
Je vais t'emmener_

Gregory y Christopher han sido novios por casi medio año (que corto tiempo XD) y Gregory está listo para dar el siguiente paso a la relación. Christopher no tiene problema con esperar, el ama a Gregory y él lo esperara cuanto tiempo sea necesario.

-Si estoy seguro, por favor…. Hazme el amor- decía Gregory mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios tomando la iniciativa. Christopher tomo la mejilla de Gregory para poder extender el beso.

-Tus deseos son ordenes _Mon Amour_- Christopher volvió a besar Gregory pero esta vez de una manera más apasionada pero sin dejar la suavidad y gentileza en el beso

_L'été finira  
Près du feu de bois  
On fera l'amour  
Blottie contre toi  
Je te dirai tout bas  
Tu me rends folle_

Los besos fueron transformándose mas y mas apasionados, Christopher acostaba a Gregory en la cama que pusieron en el suelo cerca de la chimenea. Gregory se abrazaba del cuello de Christopher, mientras este sostenía su cadera con un brazo y con la otra desabotonaba la camisa de Gregory.

Gregory tenía que admitir que estaba asustado y algo nervioso, nunca había hecho algo así, pero tenía mucha confianza en Christopher, este nunca le haría daño. Una vez desabotonada la camisa de Gregory empezó a tocar el pecho de Gregory de arriba abajo, tocando cada centímetro de piel que se topaba su mano.

Gregory se estremeció un poco al sentir la mano del francés recorrer su pecho, y abdomen. Christopher se separo del beso y le quito la camisa a Gregory. Iba volver a empezar a besar a Gregory pero este intentaba quitar la camiseta de castaño. Christopher entendiendo el mensaje se dejo que se la quitara y así poder seguir.

_Ce que je ressens personne ne comprend  
Je me sens si bien près de toi  
J'en perd ma fierté  
Je ne veux plus tricher  
La vérité pour moi  
C'est la vie avec toi_

Gregory miro el pecho de su amado, y empezó a besarlo en todos lados. Christopher soltaba suspiros y uno que otro gemido. Gregory recorrió el pecho y abdomen de su amado hasta llegar al cuello, mejillas y hasta sus labios y darle un beso con ternura.

Christopher volvió a besar Gregory haciendo un camino desde los labios, la mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde empezaba a dejar marcas de color rojizas. Gregory solo dejaba que el francés lo consintiera. Christopher empezó a deshacerse del pantalón y ropa interior de Gregory, y a abajarlos lentamente y empezando a acariciar su entrepierna.

_Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Et si ca stoppe  
Je crois que je deviendrais fou  
Je ne veux pas la fin de nous_

-Ah…Nnh…- Gregory solo soltaba gemidos por las caricias del castaño. Christopher satisfecho con la reacción del rubio decidió hacerlo un poco más rápido.

-Ah…Chris…Christopher… Nnh…- Christopher empezó a lamer y besar el pecho de su rubio. Quería que su primera vez fuera linda y especial y quería consentirlo al máximo. Christopher empezó a lamer el pecho de Gregory de arriba para abajo, hasta llegar a un punto exacto.

-AHH… Christopher…- Gregory acariciaba con una mano los castaños cabellos de Christopher mientras con la otra sostenía con fuerza la sabana de la cama.

Christopher empezó lamer y besar el pene de su amado, mientras este se retorcía del placer debajo de el. Christopher empezó a ir más rápido.

_Et danser tout l'hiver  
Sans toi c'est un enfer  
Ne t'en vas pas  
Et pouvoir t'embrasser  
J'en tremble rien d'y penser  
Tout te donner_

-Aaahh…. Christopher… deten…te… me correré- Christopher no detuvo su tarea y solo lo hizo más rápido. Al poco tiempo Gregory no aguanto y termino corriéndose en la boca del castaño.

Christopher levanto la cabeza y se limpio la comisura de los labios. Observo a Gregory, ahí debajo de él se encontraba Gregory desnudo, sonrojado y con la respiración agitaba.

Gregory voltio a ver Christopher y este solo lo beso en toda la cara, los labios, las mejillas, y el cuello. Aprovechando la distracción del rubio tomo un poco de lubricante y empezó a sentir la entrada de Gregory, este se sobresalto un poco.

-No te preocupes… no te voy…. a lastimar- decía Christopher entre besos que le propinaba al rubio. Gregory solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender a Christopher que podía continuar.

_Les femmes d'avant toi  
Ne comptent même pas  
J'ai oublié tout ton passé  
Le terre pous trembler  
La guerre éclater  
Je supporterai tout  
Écoute-moi mon amour_

Christopher introdujo un dedo en su entraba, Gregory solo se sostenía de los hombros y cuello de Christopher, el dolor que sentía se fue transformando el placer y empezó a relajarse poco a poco. Christopher aprovecho y metió un segundo y tercer dedo mientras observaba las expresiones de Gregory. Este tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y soltaba gemidos y tenía ciertos temblores en su cuerpo, como si pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo.

Christopher no aguanto más, retiro sus dedos de la entrada de Gregory mientras este no sostuvo el gemido de tal acción. Christopher se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Levanto un poco las piernas de Gregory y se posiciono en la entrada de Gregory.

-Puedo ponerlo dentro?- decía Christopher mientras miraba a Gregory, este solo rodeo el cuello de Christopher y lo beso y asintió con la cabeza

-Si… por favor ha-hazlo rápido- decía Gregory entre el placer que traía. Christopher no desobedeció la orden y entro lentamente en el rubio. Este solo soltó un pequeño gemido.

-No dolio del todo o si?- pregunto Christopher.

-Para nada, po-podrias…moverte por favor- Decía o más bien suplicaba Gregory a Christopher. Christopher empezó a moverse lentamente dentro del rubio.

_Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Et si ca stoppe  
Je crois que je deviendrais fou  
Je ne veux pas la fin de nous_

Dentro de la cabaña el ambiente estaba caliente, la chimenea daba un toque mágico a toda esa situación. Christopher besaba al rubio en el cuello mientras este se deleitaba del placer que le daba el castaño.

Christopher empezó a ir más rápido, ambos se movían a un compas exacto, se podían escuchar los gemidos, suspiros de ambos y los nombres que salían de la boca de cada uno. Christopher tomo la erección de Gregory y empezó a acariciarlo al tiempo que iba con las embestidas

_Notre amour brillera dans ce monde  
Il m'a vraiment tout apporté  
Donne-moi ton corps et ton âme  
Pour te dire amour, toujours, je veux te garder_

El clímax estaba cerca y ambos lo sabían

-AHHH… Christopher… no aguanto más…Ahhh!-

-Solo un poco….mas _mon amour_….falta poco-

Unas embestidas más y Christopher se corrió dentro de Gregory y este en la mano y pecho de su amado. Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latían con fuerza. Christopher beso una y otra vez a su rubio y este correspondía con fervor y pasión. Christopher salió del interior de Gregory y se posicionaba a su lado en la cama, y tapaba a ambos con unas mantas.

Después de un momento de silencio, Gregory empezó a hablar.

_Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Et si ca stoppe  
Je crois que je deviendrais fou_

-I love you Christopher- decía mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de su amado

-Je t'aime trop Gregory- decía Christopher mientras besaba la frente de su amado y ambos cerraban los ojos para darse un merecido descanso, al lado de una calientita chimenea y el calor de sus cuerpos.

_**Je ne veux pas la fin de nous**_

* * *

**Bien hoy me sentí un poco mejor de humor, un poco más alegre y quise escribir esto, espero que les guste porque a mí ME ENCANTO ^^**

**A partir de ahora abra lemmon en este fic, porque hay canciones que les queda a la perfección un lemmon.**

**Bueno espero que les gustara la canción, creo que no queda mucho pero la canción me sonó solo a lemmon **

**Y ya saben quiero poner la versión español ingles de esta canción y quiero que me den una pareja la que guste, ustedes escogen.**

**Bueno espero sus review, opiniones, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea de parte de ustedes.**

**Au Revoir Besos Y Abrazos n.n**


	15. Smooth Criminal

**Hola de nuevo queridas lectoras n.n**

**Esta vez les traigo un nuevo drabble-oneshot-songfic con la pareja Meyovan, pedida por mi amiga VicPin. Esta pareja la iba a subir ayer pero estaba a la mitad y hoy me di a la tarea de terminarlo.**

**VicPin espero que te guste, no soy muy buena escribiendo de esta pareja, a decir verdad es mi primera vez con ella así que espero que te guste.**

**La canción de hoy es 'Smooth Criminal', la canción al igual que el video y drabble-oneshot-songfic no tiene nada que ver más que el titulo, pero creo que fue la mejor canción que queda para esta pareja ^^**

**Bueno no queda más que decir más que espero que te guste esta pareja VicPin, y bueno esto es por tu cumpleaños, no sé cuantos hayas cumplido pero espero que te la pasaras muy bien en tu día y pues espero que te guste, lo siento si lo subí ahora y no ayer.**

**Le dejo con el link en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=sFvENQBc-F8 **_(Versión Corta)_

**-watch?v=ceU4ANZKdOM&feature=related **_(Versión Moonwalker y mas larga)_

**Bueno hay les dejo las dos versiones y espero que les guste**

**PAREJA: Meyovan **_(Josh Meyers x Clyde Donovan)_

**CANCION: Smooth Criminal**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

**Nota: Dedicado a VicPin (Vicka) por su cumpleaños n.n Feliz Cumpleaños Vicka ^^**

* * *

_**Smooth Criminal**_

_As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A  
Crescendo_

_He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet_

Dos jóvenes uno pelinegro y otro castaño estaban en la cama del primero acostados, abrazándose y besándose.

Josh Meyers era un ex convicto que tenía mala fama en South Park junto con sus compañeros Trent Boyett y Romper Stomper en cuanto robos, peleas, y uso de armas se refería. En preparatoria no era la excepción los tres eran los bravucones de esa escuela, nadie se metía con ellos, ni siquiera el hijo de puta de Cartman.

Pero es que la verdad nadie conocía a estos tres tipos como de verdad son, entre ellos Josh Meyers. El único que conocía su verdadera personalidad era su novio Clyde Donovan.

Todos creen que es malo, cuando de verdad es todo lo contrario.

_She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom_

Los besos fueron avanzando de nivel, Josh fue besando el cuello y hombros de Clyde mientras se deshacía de su ropa y la de él. Ambos han sido pareja desde 1 año y 5 meses, ambos habían explorado el terreno amoroso desde una simple cita hasta hacer el amor.

Clyde se dejaba consentir por las suaves y tiernas caricias de su novio que le daba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Josh besaba los labios de su amado con suma ternura y pasión, mientras sus manos se deshacían de la ropa de Clyde.

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie_

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok,  
Are You Ok, Annie_

Una vez que Josh se deshizo de la camiseta de Clyde empezó a acariciar ambos lados de su pecho y abdomen de arriba abajo mientras hacia una hilera de besos hasta su entrepierna. Clyde solo gemía y decía el nombre de su amado con un tono de placer.

Josh empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Clyde dejando una erección al descubierto. Josh con una sonrisa empezó a bajar la ropa interior de Clyde mientras empezaba a masturbar el miembro de Clyde. Empezó a lamer el pene de Clyde de ambos lados mientras que Clyde disfrutaba de las caricias que recibía su miembro.

(_Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)_

-Josh…mas por-por favor…Aaahh…-decía Clyde entre gemidos.

-Como guste cariño- se dirigió a Clyde mientras besaba sus labios. Josh se separo del beso dejando una hilera delgada de saliva que los juntaba. Josh dirigió tres dedos a la boca de Clyde y este empezó lamerlos hasta que quedaran lo suficientemente mojados.

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal_

Josh empezó a sentir la entrada de Clyde mientras por un lado besaba y dejaba marcas en el cuello y hombros de Clyde y este se abrazaba del cuello de Josh. Empezó con un dedo dentro, entrando y saliendo del interior de Clyde, luego dos y tres estaban en el interior de Clyde.

-Aahhh…Josh a-apre…surate…no…no aguanto más…ahhh…- Josh no aguantaba más, saco los dedos del interior de Clyde y se posiciono encima entre las piernas de Clyde

_So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus- Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats- Intimidations_

-Listo Clyde?- decía en tono seductor al oído del castaño mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Clyde amaba cuando Josh usaba ese tono.

-S-si…hazlo ra-rapido- decía Clyde entre gemidos y suspiros. Josh no dudo ni un segundo y empezó a entra en Clyde lentamente. Espero unos segundos hasta que este se acostumbrara.

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie_

Clyde sentía como el miembro de su pareja latía dentro de el, era un calor que le hacía sentir de maravilla. Clyde movió instintivamente las caderas en señal a Josh para que se moviera.

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
(So, Annie Are You Ok)  
(Are You Ok Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By A Smooth Criminal)_

Este empezó a moverse dentro de el lentamente, mientras le propinaba besos en los labio y mejillas, y Clyde estaba abrazado con fuerza al cuello y hombros de Josh y correspondía con la mayor pasión y amor que le podía a su amante.

-Aaahh…Josh mas rápido…por favor….Nnh…-

_Aaow!  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!_

-Nnhh…como tú quieras…. Cariño- Las embestidas fueron más rápidas y con eso los gemidos, suspiros, besos, caricias se fueron transformando mas placenteros. Josh tomo el miembro de su novio y empezó acariciarlo al tiempo de las embestidas

-Jo-Josh me…me vengo…Aaahh…-

-yo…yo también…-

_(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!_

Después de unas embestidas ambos llegaron al clímax, Clyde en el torso de ambos y Josh en el interior de Clyde. Ambos cansados por la actividad reciente, cayeron uno encima de otro, estaban jadeantes, sus corazones latían con fuerza.

Se vieron el uno al otro y se besaron de la manera más apasionada y cariñosa para dar terminado ese acto de amor. Josh salió del interior de Clyde y se acostaba a su lado. Clyde se unió a su lado mientras ponía su cabeza sobre su hombro. Josh solo lo abrazo por la cintura y se dieron un último beso antes de dormir juntos y abrazados.

_(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!_

Josh tal vez sea un criminal, una persona de mala reputación en South Park, por sus asaltos, rodos, peleas, etc.

Pero a pesar de eso, el verdadero Josh era una persona tierna, dulce, linda, romántica, todo un caballero se podía decir.

_(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!_

Clyde abrió los ojos y observo a Josh, este tenía los ojos cerrados con una mirada pacifica. Clyde sonrió, solo él conoció a su novio o como gustaba llamarlo su:

_**Smooth criminal.**_

* * *

**Awww….no me salió este drabble-oneshot-songfic con lemmon ;-; Vicka perdóname si esto no era lo que esperabas, en serio, pero si no te gusto dime y te hare tu Stenny, yo creo que ese tal vez si me sale, pero la única que puede hacer Meyovan eres tu Vicka, a ti si te sale bien u.u**

**yo pienso que tanto Josh, como Trent y Romper son Smooth Criminal, ya que tienen su lado tierno pero son criminales, o bueno al menos asi los describes tu Vicka **

**Bueno no se que mas decir más que espero que te gusta Vicka, y Feliz Cumpleaños! ^^ **

**Espero que la hayas pasado bien nwn**

**Bueno sin más me despido, espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, etc, etc, de ustedes.**

**Au Revoir Besos y Abrazos ^^ **


	16. Why

**Hola queridas lectoras ^^**

**Hoy les traigo una pareja que me gusta muchísimo, tal vez sea mi pareja crack favorita, pero hay muchas, pero por ahora esta, la pareja es Christeek o Twestopher :3**

**Bueno en esta pareja fue hago difícil escoger una canción, pero por fin me decidi, está muy tierna la canción, es muy dulce y linda a decir verdad, en mi opinión, claro ^w^**

**La canción es 'Why', la primera vez que la escuche me encanto, y el video esta genial, algo confuso en mi opinión pero genial**

**Les dejo el link en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=JgolYfq4xvI**

**Escuchen la canción vale la pena escucharla, de seguro les gustara :33**

**Bueno sin ms les dejo con el fic y espero que les guste.**

**PAREJA: Christeek o Twestopher**

**CANCION: Why**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

_**Why**_

_Why does Monday  
Come before Tuesday  
Why do summers start in June  
Why do winters come too soon  
Why do people fall in love  
When they're always breaking up  
Oh why..._

Christopher DeLorne al fin ha aceptado que está enamorado y no, no de una chica linda, si no de un chico, y no, tampoco de su mejor amigo Gregory, no estaba enamorado ni más ni menos que de Tweek Tweak.

Ese chico paranoico adicto al café, de hermosos ojos verdes oliva, cabellos rubios alborotados.

Siempre que tenía la oportunidad le daba una que otra miradita, en la cafetería en los pasillos de la escuela, y en las clases que compartía con él, que tan solo eran dos.

Pero no siempre podía apreciar la belleza de su rubio favorito, no ya que de vez en cuando Gregory llamaba su atención y lo agarraba mirando a Tweek.

Otra razón era que Tweek siempre andaba pegado a Craig Tucker, era casi como su sombra o como si siguiera a su mamá.

Y eso le rompía el corazón, Tweek al parecer tenía un gran interés en Craig, al parecer le gustaba y Tweek nunca se fijara en alguien como él, aunque a decir era casi como la versión francesa de Craig solo con el pelo castaño, francés y no mostraba el dedo medio.

_Why do we love if love will die  
Why does Wednesday  
Come after Tuesday  
Why do flowers come in May  
Why does springtime go away  
Why do people fall in love  
When they're always breaking up  
Oh why...  
Why do I love you tell me why._

Pero bueno ese no era el punto, el caso es que se enamoro de alguien al que nunca le corresponderá. Solo en sus sueños.

Las clases terminaron y Gregory y Christopher se dirigían a casa, pero Christopher no deseaba aun llegar a casa.

-Vienes Chris- decía Gregory a Christopher, este solo miraba como Tweek se iba con Craig.

-No adelántate, iré a dar una vuelta al lago o al parque no se- dijo Christopher mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba, dejando a un confundido Gregory.

_It's not like I can explain what's in my heart  
It's just I feel a crazy pain when we're apart  
I don't wanna breathe  
I don't wanna think  
I don't wanna love  
I don't wanna do anything_

Christopher decidi ir al lago Stark a dar una vuelta, el cielo está nublado, gris, según el pronóstico del tiempo decía que iba a nevar, debía llegar temprano si no quería preocupar a su amigo y compañero de departamento Gregory.

Camino un par de vueltas hasta que sintió como unas pequeñas plumas de nieve caían en su pelo y el frio viento azotaba en su cara. Decidió quedarse hay otro rato debajo de un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago.

_It's not like I can describe what's going on  
It's just I feel I'm not alive when you're not home  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna be  
I just want you here beside me  
Without you there's no me._

Se quedo hay un rato, las plumas de nieve seguían cayendo y entre mas pasaba el tiempo más fuerte se hacia la tormenta, pero eso no le importaba quería estar hay más tiempo, quería intentar, aunque sea una sola vez, olvidar a Tweek.

Cerró los ojos y se recargo contra el árbol, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí que se había quedado dormido. Sentía el frio en su cuerpo, estaba helado, probablemente le daría hipotermia.

_Why does Monday  
Come before Tuesday  
Why do summers start in June  
Why do winters come too soon  
Why do people fall in love  
When they're always breaking up  
Oh why..._

Pero pronto sintió como algo caliente, cálido, y cómodo.

¿Qué era?

¿El cielo? No, tal vez eso sería demasiado.

Decidió abrir los ojos de par en par, y lo primero que vio fue que estaba en una habitación, pero no la de él o la de Gregory, era una habitación que no conocía, no estaba en su casa.

_Why do we love if love will die  
Why does Wednesday  
Come after Tuesday  
Why do flowers come in May  
Why does springtime go away  
Why do people fall in love  
When they're always breaking up  
Oh why...  
Why do I love you tell me why._

Reviso en donde estaba y se encontraba en una cama, intento levantarse, pero sentía su cuerpo aun entumecido por el frio. Escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo, la puerta se abrió y se rebeló una figura que conocía a la perfección.

-T-Twe-Tweek- decía Christopher en voz baja y entre temblores, aun tenía algo de frio.

Tweek al escuchar su nombre vio a su invitado, y con pasos rápidos pero cuidadosos se dirigió a Christopher.

_It's not like I can escape what's in my soul  
'Cause with you inside my heart, where can I go  
I don't wanna see  
You without me  
I can't go through life without you  
Without you there's no me._

-Chris-Christopher estas bi-bien Ngh!- decía Tweek en lo que ponía su mano en la frente del castaño y media su temperatura.

-N-no tienes calentura, to-toma te traje café- Tweek le extendió una taza de café, Christopher se sentó y se recargo contra la cabecera de la cama y acepto gustoso el café y le daba pequeños sorbos.

-Por-porque esto aquí-

-Es-estabas debajo de un árbol, PUDISTES HABER MUERTO DE HIPORTEMIA GAH! CHRISTOPHER QUE HARIAS SI TE MUERIERAS! MI MUNDO SERIA UNA MISERIA SIN TI!- decía Tweek en lo que se abalanzo a abrazar a Christopher mientras este cuidada no derramar el café.

_Why does Monday  
Come before Tuesday  
Why do summers start in June  
Why do winters come too soon  
Why do people fall in love  
When they're always breaking up  
Oh why...  
Why do we love if love will die._

Espera Tweek lo necesitaba, de qué forma, el tiene a Craig, ¿por qué lo necesitaba a él?

-CHRISTOPHER TE AMO! POR FAVOR NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! NO QUEIRO QUE TE PASE NADA MALO!- Grito Tweek mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Lo ama. Tweek… ¿ME AMA?... A MI…

_Why do the rivers  
Flow to the sea  
And if it flows  
Why can't your love flow through me, babe  
Why does my mind  
Misunderstand  
To be in love, to feel your love  
Why don't I feel complete._

-Espera, espera Tweek que acabas de decir- Christopher decía mientras se separaba lentamente a Tweek de él. Tweek solo le quito la taza de café y le dio un sorbo mientras repetía lo que había dicho pero más tranquilo.

-Q-que te amo Christopher, ¿Qué tu no me amas?- Tweek decía en un tono triste y con ojitos de corderito a medio morir.

Christopher al ver esto solo pensó que era demasiado adorable. Christopher lo tomo del brazo y lo abrazo nuevamente. Tweek solo respondió inmediatamente al abrazo.

_Why does Monday  
Come before Tuesday  
Why do summers start in June  
Why do winters come too soon  
Why do people fall in love  
When they're always breaking up  
Oh why..._

-Claro que te amo Tweek, eres lo único bueno que el marica de alla arriba me ha dado- decía aun con voz algo ronca, mientras tomaba a Tweek de la cara y le daba un beso.

Fue un beso suave y con ternura, el sabor del café con la nicotina era un sabor extraño, pero para estos dos era algo natural. El beso se profundizo más y las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban y acariciaban entre sí.

Poco después se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, se vieron entre si un momento hasta que Christopher hablo.

-¿Porque te amo tanto Tweek, dime porque?- decía Christopher con una sonrisa. Tweek solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

_Why do we love if love will die  
Why does Wednesday  
Come after Tuesday  
Why do flowers come in May  
Why does springtime go away  
Why do people fall in love  
When they're always breaking up  
Oh why...  
Why do I love you tell me why_

Se besaron de nuevo, y Tweek se metía en la cama junto con Christopher. Ambos se acostaron abrazados el uno al otro hasta que durmieron tranquilamente.

_**Tell me why...**_

* * *

**Bueno pues hay esta el drabble-oneshot-songfic numero 16 ^^**

**Si hy algun error, lo siento pero no duden en dedirmelo y lo corregire de inmediato ;33**

**Espero que les gustara, creo que se desvió un poco del tema a la mitad del fic pero creo que quedo bien n.n**

**Había otra canción que quería poner, pero esa la usare en otra pareja y pienso que esta quedo bien**

**Espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea de ustedes ;33**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos X33**


	17. You Rock My World

**Hola chicas ^^**

**Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, por que el mí no es bueno ni malo, es más o menos n.n**

**Bueno hoy les traigo un nuevo Drabble-Oneshot-Songfic y es un DIP**

**Este DIP tiene algo que a ustedes les gusta, y es un LEMMON. **

**A decir verdad este drabble estaba planeado desde hace meses pero no me salía hasta ahora escuchando la canción You Rock My World.**

**Y me alegra que tener que usar mí segunda canción favorita de Michael Jackson con mi pareja favorita, es divertido.**

**Mis dos canciones favoritas de Michael Jackson usadas con un Dip n.n**

**Creo que me quedo bien, en mi opinión me gusto mucho **

**Espero que les guste la canción y les dejo los links, ya saben en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=g4tpuu-Up90 **_(Versión Corta)_

**-watch?v=1-7ABIM2qjU **_(Versión Larga)_

**Espero que les guste este DIP, y disfruten de la canción ^-^**

**PAREJA: Dip**

**CANCION: You Rock My World**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson.**

* * *

_**You Rock My World**_

_I don't think they're ready for this one  
Darkchild  
I like that_

_My life will never be the same_  
_'Cause girl you came and changed_  
_The way I walk_  
_The way I talk_  
_I cannot explain_

Eran las 9 de la noche. En la casa de Pip los únicos sonidos que se distinguían eran una regadera. Dentro de la casa estaba oscuro, la sala, cocina, habitaciones, todo oscuro menos una habitación. El baño.

Dentro del baño se encontraban dos adolescentes, un lindo rubio y un sexy pelinegro.

Pip estaba recargado de frente contra la pared del baño y Damien estaba detrás de él besándolo en la espalda, cuello y hombros.

-Aaahh…Ngh…Damien…- decía Pip entre el placer que empezaba a sentir. Damien solo sonrió, le gustaba cuando su rubio empezaba ceder.

_These things I feel for you  
But girl, you know it's true  
Stay with me  
Fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you need_

Damien con manos expertas, dirigió una mano al pecho de Pip y empezó a acariciar uno de sus pezones, mientras con la otra mano tomaba algo de shampoo y ponia un poco en su mano. Luego con la mano enjabonada y con espuma tomo el miembro, ya erecto, de Pip y empezó a acariciarlo lenta y suavemente.

Quería que ese momento durara lo más posible, no tenía prisa en acelerar las cosas.

Pip solo se dejaba consentir por las caricias y besos de Damien en su cuerpo.

_Feels so right  
(Girl)  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life  
(All my life)  
Feels like I  
(Like I)  
Have finally found a perfect love this time  
(And I finally found)_

El agua caliente sobre ellos era agradable, dentro del baño se sentía caliente, el vapor del agua y el calor de sus cuerpos solo los excitaba a querer más.

_Come on, girl_

Pip tenía la frente recargada en la pared de la ducha, sus largos y rubios cabellos se pegaban en su cara y frente. El sudor en su frente y cuerpo se confundía fácilmente con el agua.

Mientras Damien, que estaba detrás de Pip, estaba recibiendo toda el agua caliente en su espalda, lavando el sudor de él, pero su pecho, pegado a la espalda de Pip, y frente estaban cubiertos de sudor. Su pelo en la parte de atrás estaba mojado pero en frente seco. Su miembro se frotaba suavemente contra la parte baja de la espalda de Pip y parte de sus glúteos.

_You rocked my world  
You know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world  
You know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine 2x_

Damien besaba el cuello y hombros de Pip dejando en ellos marcas de mordidas pero también una que otra marca rojiza.

La mano derecha de Damien acaricia el miembro de Pip un poco más rápido. La espuma hacia un buen trabajo.

_In time  
I knew that love would bring  
Such happiness to me  
I tried to keep my sanity  
I've waited patiently  
Girl, you know it seems  
My life is so complete  
A love that's true because of you_

-Ngh…Da-Damien… aaahh…-

-¿Te gusta? ¿Cómo se siente Pip? Vamos dime- decía Damien mientras veía las expresiones de Pip. Este solo sonrió.

-S-se siente bi-bien Damien…ngh…aaahh….- Damien giro y tomo el rostro de Pip y lo beso en los labios, aun sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Pip solo soltaba gemidos que eran retenidos en el beso. Ambas lenguas se toparon entre sí, y empezaron a acariciarse y rozarse entre ellas. Ninguna peleaba, no había pelea solo deseaban sentirse el uno al otro de mil maneras.

_Keep doing what you do  
Think that I  
Finally found the perfect love I've searched for all my life  
(Searched for all my life)  
Think I'd find  
Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right_

Damien aprovechando el beso, estiro su mano con la tenía el rostro de Pip y tomo un poco mas de shampoo. Puso un poco en tres de sus dedos y empezó a sentir la entraba de Pip.

Pip al sentir esto se separo del beso, tanto para tomar aire como por la sorpresa de lo que iba a hacer Damien.

-Tranquilo…lo hare despacio…- decía Damien entre pequeños besos que le daba al rubio en los labios. Pip con ojos algo temerosos acepto asintiendo con la cabeza, dando señal a Damien de proseguir.

_Girl  
You rocked my world  
You know you did  
(Come on, come on, come on)  
Everything I own I give  
(You rock my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
(Girl)  
Someone like you to call mine_

Damien feliz de la confianza que le tenía su pequeño ingles prosiguió. Metió lentamente el primer dedo en su entraba. Pip soltó un pequeño grito.

-S-se siente ex…extraño…ngh…-

-Solo relájate y déjame todo a mí-

_You rocked my world  
(You rock my world)  
You know you did  
(You rock my world)  
And everything I own I give  
(Girl)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
(Girl, girl)  
Someone like you to call mine_

Damien continuó con su tarea, acariciaba el miembro de Pip suavemente mientras insertaba otro y otro dedo en su entraba. Damien solo observaba las expresiones de Pip.

Este tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y soltaba gemidos y suspiros que eran de vez en cuando atrapados por los labios y besos de Damien.

_You rocked my world  
You know you did  
And everything I own I give  
(You rock my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine 2x_

Después de unos minutos Damien supo que Pip estaba listo, saco sus dedos de la entraba de Pip y volteo a Pip para que quedara cara a cara con él.

Damien tomo a Pip por las caderas mientras este con sus piernas se colgaba de la cintura del pelinegro y con sus brazos del cuello. Una vez así Damien se acomodo entre las piernas y la entrada de Pip

_And girl, I know that this is love  
I felt the magic's all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I'll always have to have you here_

-¿Listo?- decía Damien en una voz casi ronca. Pip solo beso los labios de su amado pelinegro y Damien lo tomo como un sí.

Empezó a penetrar a Pip lentamente. Este solo se separo del beso al sentir el miembro de Damien dentro de él.

-Ngh…Damien…ah…-Pip tenía la cabeza recargada contra el hombro de Damien.

Damien solo espero a que Pip se acostumbrara a sentir su miembro dentro de él. Después de unos minutos, Pip empezó a mover las caderas soltando consigo un gemido.

_You rocked my world  
(You rock my world)  
You know you did  
Everything I own I give  
(Look what you did to me, baby)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
(You, you, you, you)  
(You rock my world)_

Damien tomo esto como señal y empezó a embestir lentamente al rubio. Como dijo antes Damien no tenía prisa en acabar, quería que durara lo más posible ese momento.

Pip tenía la espalda recargada contra la pared de la ducha, mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del pelinegro y sus brazos, uno de ellos en el hombro izquierdo de Damien y el otro en su cuello. Damien estaba parado sosteniendo a Pip las piernas mientras besaba su pecho y succionaba sus pezones. Pip solo jadeaba y gemía por las caricias de Damien.

-Ngh….Damien…m-mas rápido…por-por favor…aaahh-

Damien no desobedeció esta orden y empezó a embestir con mas fuerza al rubio.

_You rocked my world  
You know you did  
(I cannot explain)  
And everything I own I give  
('Cause you rock my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine  
(You rock my world) 2x_

El calor del agua de la ducha solo incitaba a ambos amantes a seguir y no terminar con su tarea.

Damien tomo el miembro, aun enjabonado y con un poco de pre-semen, de Pip y empezó a acariciarlo un poco más rápido de cómo lo había hecho anteriormente y lo hacía al ritmo de sus embestidas.

-AAAHH….Damien…ya ya n-no aguanto más….aaahh- Damien solo embestía más a Pip y más en ese punto exacto que lo volvía loco y le daba más placer en su interior.

_You rock my world  
(You rocked my world, you know you did)  
The way you talk to me  
The way you're loving me  
The way you give it to me  
(You rocked my world, you know you did)_

-Ngh Pip…- gemía Damien, pronto se acercaba el clímax.

-Te a-amo Da-Damien…ngh…-

-También….yo…Pip-

Unas embestidas y ambos llegaron al clímax, Pip termino corriéndose en la mano y pecho de ambos, mientras Damien termino dentro de Pip.

Ambos estaban casados, jadeantes, sus corazón corrían a velocidades tremendas, sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas.

_You rock my world  
You rock my world  
You rock my world  
You rock my world  
Come on, girl  
Come on, girl,_

Damien miro a Pip y este estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, su cabeza recargada contra la pared del baño, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Damien, y sus piernas temblaban.

Pip sintió la miraba de Damien y lo beso, dando así como terminado ese acto de amor.

_Baby, baby, baby  
It's you and me  
You and me  
You and me  
You rock my world  
You rock my world _

Ambos se limpiaron los resto de su recién actividad, cerraron la ducha, se secaron y Damien llevo a Pip a la cama, lo recostó suavemente y se acostó a su lado. Se abrazaron el uno al otro y ambos se dieron un merecido descanso y durmieron tranquilamente uno en los brazos del otro.

_**You rock my world**_

* * *

**Bien, si se dieron cuenta hay partes de la cancion que se repiten pero solo puse una vez, esas partes tiene un '2x' que significa que se repita la cancion, solo para aclarar.**

**Bueno pues ahí da por terminado el lemmon que tanto ansiaba subir n.n**

**El próximo tal vez sea un Grophe y con Lemmon también, o tal vez suba otro drabble y después el Grophe, pero tengan por seguro que el que sigue es Grophe y con lemmon ^^**

**Bueno espero que les gustara este lemmon Dip, porque yo LO AME **

**Y díganme que opinan de la canción**

**Espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea de parte de ustedes.**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos**


	18. Bad

**Bonjour Chers Lecteurs **_(hola queridas lectoras) _**n.n**

**Hoy les traigo un Drabble-Oneshot-SongFic y es un GRESTOPHER o GROPHE.**

**Este al igual que los otros tienen LEMMON, pero este GREGSTOHER no es como el del capítulo 14, no en este es Gregory Seme y Christopher Uke**

**Si leyeron bien, GREGORY SEME Y CHRISTOPHER UKE **

**Este va dedicado a **_CreepyGirl07 _**que al parecer hoy es su cumpleaños y me pidió si le hacia un Grophe pero con Gregory seme.**

**NUNCA creí hacer uno de ellos pero con Gregory seme, pero nada cuesta con intentarlo n.n**

**La canción es 'Bad' y creo que es la perfecta en este caso.**

**Les dejo el link en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=dsUXAEzaC3Q**

**Espero que les guste y espero que te guste **_CreepyGirl07 _**y **

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ^w^**

**PAREJA: Gregstophe o Grophe**

**CANCION: Bad**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

**Nota: Dedicado a CreepyGirl07 por su cumpleaños. Feliz Cumpleaños CreepyGirl07!**

* * *

_**Bad**_

_Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight_

Gregory siempre ha sido un caballero en cualquier situación, el nunca se deja llevar por su instinto o algo por el estilo. Siempre tiene autocontrol consigo mismo.

Pero ahora si estaba a punto de mandar al carajo su caballerosidad y dejarse guiar por el instinto.

Su amigo y compañero Christopher DeLorne disfrutaba de molestar a su amigo ingles y sacarlo de sus casillas. Para él era algo divertido pero para Gregory no lo era.

Christopher por lo general lo molestaba pero de una forma muy singular. Christopher parecía tener entendido que Gregory sentía algo más que amistad por su amigo francés, cosa que el chico castaño sacaría provecho.

_I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On,  
Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right..._

Christopher molestaba a Gregory nada más y nada menos que _INSINUÁNDOSELE SEXUALMENTE. _

Exacto Christopher encontraba divertido ver a su amigo ingles intentar controlarse a sí mismo y no matarlo a golpes o incluso violándolo.

Esa tarde no sería la excepción.

Era domingo por la tarde y ambos se encontraban en casa. Eran compañeros de casa desde hace 4 años y no les molestaba la presencia del uno al otro al contrario la disfrutaban.

_I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be. . ._

Esa tarde ninguno tenía nada que hacer, era una tarde tranquila y pacífica.

Gregory estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, y Christopher estaba a su lado aburrido fumando un cigarrillo.

Christopher soltó el humo del cigarro y suspiro estaba aburrido, era domingo y no había nada que hacer. Dirigió su vista a Gregory, este solo se veía como cambia la hoja siguiente y seguía con su lectura.

Entonces Christopher sonrió de manera malvada y picara en su rostro.

'_hora de molestar a Gregory' _pensó el francés.

_I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About_

Apago su cigarro y de poco a poco se acerco a Gregory, hasta quedar sentado al lado de él y sus piernas hicieran contacto.

Gregory al notar esto, baja su libro y dirige su vista a Christopher.

-Se te ofrece algo- pregunto el rubio con un tono algo aburrido. Como si supiera que pasaría.

-Qué tal si jugamos Gregory- dijo Christopher en lo que le quitaba el libro a Gregory y lo tiraba en algún lugar de la sala y se sentaba sobre Gregory con ambas piernas a ambos lados de las de Gregory.

_Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through..._

Gregory solo maldecía en sus pensamientos. Tenía que controlarse, ¡PERO COMO HACERLO CUANDO TIENES A UN FRANCES SEXY SENTADO SOBRE TI HE INTENTABA BESARTE!

Y en efecto Christopher esta cerca de los labios de Gregory. Solo un centímetro más y…

-WOW! Sí que me traes ganas ¿eh Gregory?- Christopher se alejo de Gregory y miraba hacia abajo. Gregory sin saber a qué se refería miro hacia donde el castaño miraba y…

Ahí se encontraba el, pero con un bulto entre sus pantalones

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

'_Mierda'_ pensó Gregory. Pero esta vez no se quedaría con las ganas y con una erección si atender.

Christopher solo se carcajeaba de la 'desgracia' de Gregory. Pero detuvo sus risas al sentir como lo empujaban contra el sillón.

Gregory estaba sentado sobre él, sosteniéndole las muñecas con una mano y con la otra sostenía su cara.

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad..._

-Mira lo que provocas, pero esta vez no pienso resolverlo yo solo- Gregory se veía que estaba determinado y con un solo objetivo:

Hacer a Christopher 'Ze Mole' DeLorne suyo.

La sonrisa de Christopher se borro enseguida. Gregory tenía que estar bromeando.

-E-espera Greg, no hablaras enserio, ¿Verdad? Q-quiero decir solo está jugando, por favor- Christopher soltó una risa nerviosa. A decir verdad esto no le estaba gustando nada.

Gregory se rio entre dientes por la actitud de su amigo.

_The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna Take You Right_

-Claro que no bromeo Chris, tú sabes que yo nunca miento o soy de hacer bromas- sin esperar respuesta del castaño, puso sus labios sobre los de Christopher.

Este se sorprendió al principio. Tenía que admitir que estaba enamorado de Gregory desde hace unos años. En cuanto empezaron a vivir juntos empezó a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el rubio. Christopher empezó a sospechar que Gregory estaba enamorado de el por la forma que actuaba al estar cerca.

Pero nunca creyó que algún día seria correspondido, y mucho menos por la forma en que 'torturaba' al rubio.

_So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands_

El simple rose de labios se había transformado a casi comerse la boca entre ellos. La forma en la que sus labios encajaban y sus lenguas se acariciaban solo los hacía querer más, en especial Gregory.

Christopher con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ingles y este con sus brazos en la cintura del francés, se iban haciendo camino a besos más apasionados. Gregory empezó a besar el cuello del castaño y este se dejaba llevar.

_But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Throug. . ._

-Greg…Gregory…ha…habitación ahora-

Gregory solo sonrió victorioso, al fin tenia al castaño a su 'poder'

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_**:*….*:**_

_And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad. . ._

_**:*En La Habitación de Christopher*:**_

Los gemidos de dos personas inundaban la habitación. En esa habitación del joven castaño se encontraba Gregory y el ya mencionado.

Ambos jóvenes desnudos estaban acostados en la cama besándose y acariciándose entre sí. Gregory estaba sobre el besando sus labios. El sabor del cigarro junto con el sabor del te se mezclaban dando un sabor algo raro pero agradable para ambos amantes.

_We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't You Slap My  
Face. . ._

Ambas lenguas se entrelazaban entre sí, se sentían una encima de la otra. Al separarse para tomar un poco de oxigeno, quedaron unidos por una hilera de saliva.

Gregory empezó a besar el cuerpo del castaño desde labios, mejillas, cuello, pecho y desde ahí haciendo una hilera de besos hasta su entrepierna.

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

-Ngh…. Greegg…aahhh…- Christopher gemía de las atenciones que el rubio le daba.

Gregory siguió con los besos hasta que llego al miembro erecto de su amado. Sonrió y beso la punta del pene cubierta de pre-semen y empezó a pasar la lengua por ambos lados del pene.

_Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again. . .)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

Christopher solo sentía su cuerpo arder ante ese contacto. Nunca pensó que Gregory fuera muy bueno en cuanto complacer a su pareja se trataba, el trato de ternura y pasión en la que colocaba en cada beso y caricia era increíble.

El rubio al notar el estado de su amante decidió meter el miembro de su amado en su boca y le empezó a meter y sacar el pene del castaño, lamiendo, besando e incluso mordiendo, cosa que hacía que el cuerpo del castaño se estremeciera.

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It-You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

-Aaahh… Greg-Gregory…por favor…AAHHH!- gemía Christopher al momento de correrse en la boca de Gregory. Este solo trago y saboreo lo dulce que era el castaño.

Christopher esta sonrojado, jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente y sus cabellos castaños quedaban pegados a su frente por el sudor.

Gregory se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios de una manera tierna y apasionada.

_You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On_

Al separarse Gregory fue a la mesita de noche de Christopher y busco en el cajón encontrando una botella de lubricante. La abrió y puso un poco entre sus tres dedos. Christopher solo observaba a Gregory. Sabía lo que seguía.

Gregory separo las piernas de Christopher y empezó a sentir la entrada de Christopher. Este al principio de sobresalto.

Gregory se acerco y beso a Christopher:

-Tranquilo… seré suave…solo relajate…- Christopher confiando en las palabras de su amigo y amante asintió con la cabeza.

Gregory sonrió y metió el primer dedo, Christopher no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito por esa intromisión. Gregory por mientras besaba el cuello y pecho de su francés; un dedo se convirtió en dos y tres, entraban, salían y estiraban la entraba del castaño.

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)_

Christopher dejo de sentir dolor y empezó con un extraño placer que recorría su interior.

Después de algunos minutos Gregory saco sus dedos y puso un poco de lubricante en su pene y se acomodo en la entraba de Christopher.

-Recuerda que te amo- dijo Gregory. Christopher rodeo el cuello del rubio y lo beso.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Gregory- Christopher respondió al separase del beso. Gregory contento por esto empezó a introducirse dentro de la entrada del castaño.

-Ngh…aahhh- Gimió Christopher al sentir el miembro de su amado. Gregory se quedo quieto hasta que Christopher se acostumbrara. Dentro se sentía un calor reconfortante, como si su pene se derritiera. Era increíble.

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know_

Christopher rodeo con sus piernas las caderas atrayéndolo más a él, a hundirse más en el. Tomando esto como señal para seguir, Gregory se empezó a mover lenta pero sensualmente dentro del castaño. Este se abrazaba con fuerza de Gregory sin querer separarse de él.

Ambos jóvenes amantes gemían al ritmo en lo que sus caderas se movían. Christopher clavaba fuertemente las uñas en la espalda de Gregory, se aferraba a él en cuanto las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad.

Gregory solo intentaba encontrar ese punto en el interior de Christopher para darle el mayor placer posible…

-AAHHH GREG…POR FAVOR OTRA VEZ…- Christopher pidió, quería sentir de nuevo ese placer que le recorrió el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica que estremecía su cuerpo.

-Your wish is my command, my love- susurro Gregory en lo que embestía al castaño con mayor fuerza y rapidez ese lugar. Tomo la erección de Christopher y empezó a masturbarlo al tiempo de sus embestidas.

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)_

Christopher y Gregory estaban a punto del colapso, sus orgasmos estaban cerca y ambos lo sabían. Se besaron de una manera dulce y apasionada en lo que sus orgasmos llegaron.

Christopher termino corriéndose en la mano y pecho de Gregory y el, mientras el rubio en el interior de Christopher.

Ambos exhaustos por su recién actividad, Gregory se dejo caer encima del castaño. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortabas y sus corazón latían con fuerza.

Después de recuperar el aire perdido, Gregory salió del interior de Christopher y se acomodo enseguida de él. Christopher solo recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Gregory y ambos cerraron los ojos, dándose el merecido descanso que merecen.

_Just To Tell You Once Again. . .  
(Just To Tell You Once Again. . .)_

Christopher abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su amante, se veía tan tranquilo. Christopher sonrió y beso la mejilla de SU rubio

- You are Bad Gregory- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. Gregory escucho esto y sonrió.

-You make me Bad Christopher- dijo en lo que abrazaba a Christopher mas fuerte de la cintura y lo atraía mas a él.

_**Who's Bad?**_

* * *

**Y fin **

**10 hojas en Word, pero valio la pena**

**Bueno aquí da final a este lemmon dedicado especialmente a **_CreepyGirl07 _

**Espero que te haya gustado, sé que no es un buen final pero algo es algo n.n**

**Y a las demás lectoras que leyeron esto, pues les agradezco pro leerlo y se los agradecería más si dejaran un review**

**Bueno como dije espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos lo que sea de parte de ustedes ^^**

**Au Revoir Besos y abrazos **


	19. The Girl Is Mine

**Bonjour Chers Lecteurs ^^**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo drabble-oneshot-songfic.**

**Lamento no actualizar antes, estuve ocupada y terminando unos oneshots pendientes, pero hoy decidi actualizar este fic.**

**Bueno la canción de hoy es 'The Girl Is Mine' Michael Jackson ft Paul ****McCartney, es una canción algo divertida X3**

**Les dejo el link en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=rHp0s2wKajw**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten, nos vemos abajo n.n**

**PAREJA: Style**

**CANCION: The Girl Is Mine**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

_**The Girl Is Mine**_

_Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams  
Since I Met Her From The Start  
I'm So Proud I Am The Only One  
Who Is Special In Her Heart_

Otra vez, siempre era lo mismo.

Stan Marsh miraba desde el otro lado del comedor a Kyle Broflovski, su amor eterno, por así decirlo, formado en la fila para recibir su almuerzo. Kyle por lo general se ve rodeado de mujeres y hombres que lo quieren solo para él.

Y como no van a quererlo, quiero decir, un chico de 16 años de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, figura delgada, esbelta y femenina, cabello medio rizado color fuego, mirada felina y de rasgos algo femeninos, personalidad alegre y demás.

_The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
I Know She's Mine  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

Stan solo podía ver como las mujeres como Bebe o Red se le acercaba y le coqueteaban, y hombres como Kenny, Craig, Damien, Christopher y demás se le insinuaban o le intentaban al menos tocarle aunque sea la mano.

Stan tenía celos, y para qué negarlo, ver a tantas personas acercársele a su amor, era no imposible sentirlos, pero si ocultarlos. Pero no más.

Stan Marsh tiene que mostrar que Kyle Broflovski es 'Propiedad Marsh'.

Kyle, con una charola de comida en las manos, se acerco a la mesa que siempre compartía con Stan y los demás y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Hey Stan- dijo el pelirrojo en lo que sentaba junto a su amigo.

-Hey Ky, me preguntaba si querías venir hoy a mi casa a jugar videojuegos- decía el pelinegro en lo que recargaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano y miraba a Kyle.

_I Don't Understand The Way You Think  
Saying That She's Yours Not Mine  
Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams  
Really Just A Waste Of Time_

Kyle solo se sonrojo y contesto:

-Cla-claro Stan, ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya a tu casa?- dijo Kyle en lo que empezaba a comer.

-¿Mmmm? Qué te parece a las 7:00, dile a tu mama si te puedes quedar a dormir el fin de semana, mis papas salieron de viaje a ver una tía ¿Qué dices?-

-Seguro Stan, hoy a las 7:00 voy a tu casa-

Dicho esto Stan y Kyle comieron su almuerzo antes de empezar las clases.

_**:*…*:**_

_The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
I Know She's Mine  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

El tiempo pasó lento, las clases solo dormían a los estudiantes, en especial Stan. Lo único que hacía era mirar el reloj en cada clase, esperando el timbre y poder salir de la escuela y disfrutar del fin de semana, y por qué no de Kyle también.

Y por fin, las clases terminaron. Todos los estudiantes guardaban sus cosas y se marchaban a casa. Solo dos personas quedaron en el salón, un pelinegro y un pelirrojo.

-¿Listo Kyle?-

-Listo, vámonos-

Durante el camino a casa de Stan, Kyle y Stan se la pasaron hablando en lo que llegaban a la casa del primero a recoger algo de ropa, cepillo de dientes y otras cosas para el fin de semana.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Stan, ambos chicos prepararon algo de botana y fueron a la habitación de Stan a pasar la tarde jugando videojuegos.

_**:*…*:**_

_I Love You More Than He  
(Take You Anywhere)_

Ya entraba la noche, 1:20 de la mañana, ambos chicos decidieron ir a dormir, bueno casi. Stan y Kyle estaban sentados en la cama

-Oye Kyle, ¿Te gusta alguien?- decía Stan mientras jugaba con extremo de la sabana.

Kyle se sorprendió por esto, sonrojándose y abrazando más la almohada que tenia sobre su pecho.

-S-si me gusta alguien, ¿por-porque?- dijo Kyle en lo que miraba a su mejor amigo.

-Y Qué harías si esa persona que te gusta, te dice que te ama, ¿Le corresponderías?- Stan levanto la mirada y la mantuvo fija con la de Kyle. Este solo se sonrojo más.

-Pu-pues sí, digo, si él me ama y yo lo amo, no veo por qué no darle la oportunidad, todos merecen una oportunidad en esta vida- Dijo Kyle con el ánimo más levantado y confiado.

Stan sonrió y se acerco a Kyle, tomando con una mano la suave mejilla de Kyle.

_But I Love You Endlessly  
(Loving We Will Share)_

-Me alegra, en ese caso no tengo de nada de qué preocuparme- Kyle estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Stan puso sus labios sobre los de Kyle, dándole un beso cálido y apasionado.

Kyle se sorprendió de sobremanera.

¡Stan estaba besándolo y en los labios!

No lo podía creer, pero era real, Stan estaba besándolo. Dejándose llevar por la sensación de esos cálidos labios, cerró los ojos y empezó a mover los labios en el ritmo en que su amante lo hacía.

El simple movimiento de labios se transformo en un beso apasionado y ardiente, pero a la vez tierno y dulce. Las manos de Stan retiraron la almohada de los brazos de Kyle, y empezó a tocar suavemente el cuerpo de Kyle. Mientras los brazos de Kyle se dirigieron al cabello y cuello de Stan. Se separaron un momento del beso y se miraron a los ojos.

Ambos estaban asustados y nerviosos pero querían demostrarse su amor.

-Te amo Kyle- Stan beso ligera y suavemente los labios de Kyle.

_So Come And Go With Me  
To One Town_

-Yo también Stan- Kyle dijo sonriente y lo volvió a besar. Se daban pequeños besos, uno tras otro y otro. Se volvieron a separar pero esta vez para que Stan se quitara su camiseta y Kyle la suya. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran camisetas y bóxers, pero por ahora solo bóxers.

Ambos fueron acostándose lentamente sobre la cama, los cojines y las sabanas, quedando Stan encima de Kyle. Stan beso de manera experta los labios de Kyle, saboreándolos y lamiéndolos. Kyle soltó un suspiro y abrió la boca dejando entrar la lengua de Stan. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, acariciaban y bailaban de una manera inigualable y sexy.

_But We Both Cannot Have Her  
So It's One Or The Other  
And One Day You'll Discover  
That She's My Girl Forever And Ever_

Las manos de Stan empezaron a acariciar espalda y pecho del joven judío, y sus labios se empezaron a mover hacia sus mejillas, siguiendo con la mandíbula de judío hasta su pálido y suave cuello.

En el recorrido Stan fue mordiendo y succionando la piel de Kyle, dejando como resultado, mordidas y chupetones visibles, solo como para dejar en claro que el joven judío era 'Propiedad Marsh'.

Al fin sabrían que Kyle era de Stan.

Y el pelirrojo no se quedo atrás, ya que empezó a besar y marcar el cuello del pelinegro dejando también marcas rojas y marcando Stan como suyo.

_I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down  
'Cause I Really Feel It's Time_

_**:*…*::*…*::*…*::*…*::*…*::*…*::*…*::*…*:**_

_I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her  
'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind_

Kyle gemía, suspiraba y acariciaba el pelo de Stan. El pelinegro por su parte con una mano acariciaba y pellizcaba uno de los pezones de Kyle, su otra mano masturbaba el pene de Kyle y su boca lamia y marcaba la zona del abdomen y pecho del pelirrojo.

Stan dirigió su lengua hacia el miembro de Kyle y empezó a lamer de arriba abajo el pene del judío. Este solo se arqueaba ante el placer que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Stan al ver así a su amante decidió otra forma de darle placer.

_The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
I Know She's Mine  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine_

Se separo del miembro de Kyle, dejando a este algo frustrado. Stan se dirigió hacia su mesa de noche y en el cajón derecho rebusco dentro, para luego sacar una botella de lubricante.

-Abre las piernas Kyle- le dijo con una voz seductora que ni Kyle pudo resistirse. Stan se coloco entre las piernas de Kyle.

Abrió el frasco de lubricante y hecho una cantidad favorable del liquido cristalino en tres dedos y empezó a penetrar la entraba de Kyle. Este al instante se tenso.

-Relájate Kyle, de lo contrario dolerá mas- dijo Stan en lo que acariciaba sus muslos con tal de tranquilizarlo un poco.

Kyle confiando en su palabra, intento relajase y tratar de olvidar el dolor.

_She's Mine, She's Mine  
No, No, No, She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_

Un segundo y tercer dedo entraron, dilatando y estirando la entraba de Kyle. Entraban y salían y hacían un movimiento de tijera con tal de hacer la zona más 'suave'

-Ngh…aahhh…ngh…-

Kyle mientras tanto se aferraba a la sabana y gemía al sentir esto. El dolor que empezó a sentir se transformo en un delicioso placer.

Stan sintió que Kyle estaba listo. Coloco las piernas de Kyle en su cintura, para que así este se aferrara a él. Kyle rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Stan en lo que este lo penetraba con su miembro cuidadosamente.

_The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine_

-Ngh…aah…- ambos gimieron el sentir que Stan estaba dentro de Kyle. Stan espero hasta que Kyle estuviera listo, le besaba el cuello, labios y hombros para relajarlo y tranquilizarlo.

Kyle por su parte sentía como palpitaba el miembro de su amado, se sentía caliente.

-Pu-puedes mo-moverte…Stan- Dijo Kyle entrecortadamente. Stan solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Te amo Kyle- Stan salió un poco y volvió a entrar. Un vaivén primero lento pero profundo se produjo. Kyle se aferraba a Stan con sus piernas y brazos en la espalda y cuello del pelinegro.

_Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine_

-Aahh…Stan…m-mas rápido…aahhh-

Stan tomo las caderas de Kyle y empezó a embestirlo más rápido. Kyle gemía y suspiraba por el placer, pero obtuvo un mayor gemido cuando el pelinegro lo golpeo justo en su 'punto dulce'

-¡Ahí! ¡Otra vez!- Kyle pidió. Stan solo se sentó y estiro a Kyle hacia él, quedando Kyle sentado sobre Stan. Desde esa posición Stan entraba más profundo en el pelirrojo.

Kyle empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo en la que Stan también lo hacía. Una capa de sudor los cubría, los gemidos inundaron la habitación. Stan besaba los hombros de Kyle, mientras este recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Stan.

_Michael, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay_

_Paul, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter_

Ambos sentían que estaban punto de terminar, un calor se empezaba a sentir en sus abdómenes. Stan tomo el miembro del pelirrojo y lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Estaban a punto de terminar, solo un poco más, un poco mas…

-AAHHH! STAAAAN!- Grito Kyle al tiempo en que se corrió en su mano.

-AAHHH! KYYLEE!- Unas embestidas más y Stan termino. Stan abrazo con fuerza a Kyle con tal de sentir su orgasmo por más tiempo.

_I've Heard It All Before, Michael,  
She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover,  
You Know, Don't You Remember_

-S-se siente tan caliente- Kyle dijo al sentir como el semen de su amado lo llenaba. Stan rio ante esto y salió de su interior, dejando que el semen se escurriera por las nalgas y piernas de Kyle.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo Stan- dijo Kyle en lo que abrazaba al pelinegro. Stan sonrió

-Y yo a ti Kyle- Stan correspondió al abrazo y beso a Kyle en los labios antes de dormir juntos.

_**:*…*::*…*::*…*::*…*::*…*::*…*::*…*::*…*:**_

_Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another __  
__Is That What She Said_

Era lunes por la mañana, las clases comenzaban en la Preparatoria South Park. Todo era normal y tranquilo, pero hubo algo que no paso de desapercibido por los estudiantes de South Park.

Y eso era Kyle, que al parecer lucia muy orgulloso unos chupetones en el cuello y parte de la mandíbula. Y todos supieron de quien era.

_Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming __  
__I Don't Believe It_

Stan estaba al lado de Kyle, con un brazo sobre sus hombros dando a entender que esos dos eran más que súper mejores amigos…

Y además de que Kyle era 'Propiedad Marsh'

Solo de él, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski solo era de él, él y solo él.

_The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)__  
__The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)_

* * *

**Seré honesta, en mi opinión creo que este Lemmon salió más o menos como quería, pero mejor se los dejo a ustedes a opinar.**

**Me había dado cuenta de que, aquí, en Drabbles South Park, no había hecho lemmon Style, Bunny y Creek. Por lo tanto solo me faltaría el Bunny y Creek pero no sé cuando los subas, pero espero que sea pronto.**

**Si hay algun error, lo siento, es solo que tengo sueño **

**Espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos lo que sea de ustedes ^^**

**Y mejor me voy a dormir, que me estoy muriendo de sueño -.-**

**Au Revoir, Besos y Abrazos**


	20. One More Chance

**Bonjour Chers Lecteurs**

**Hoy les traigo un muevo capi de 'Drabbles South Park' n.n**

**Lo siento si no había subido nada, pero la prepa me tiene con tareas, proyectos y demás -.- **

**Antes que nada, este capi lo iba a subir el 29 de Agosto, por el cumpleaños de Michael Jackson, pero no pude ;-; por lo tanto me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho u.u**

**En fin, se que dije que traería un Lemmon tanto Bunny como Creek pero aun no están listos, así que solo los dejare con este Style n.n**

**Espero que les guste y les dejo el link en YouTube:**

**-watch?v=-owpIWQMd80**

**PAREJA: Style**

**CANCION: One More Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson.**

* * *

**Nota: Dedicado a Michael Jackson por su cumpleaños 54, a pesar de que ya pasaron 2 días**

* * *

_**One more chance**_

_Ah! UhhhHuuuuhh Alright…  
This Time (Ah) I'm gonna do my best to make it right  
Can't go on without you by my side  
Hooooold Onnn..._

Desde hace unos días Stan había terminado de manera definitiva con Wendy, esto le trajo consigo una depresión pero al mismo tiempo libertad.

Y este cambio de humor no paso de desapercibido por Kyle, su súper mejor amigo. Lamentablemente para Kyle solo su mejor amigo.

Desde hace unos meses Kyle se había dado cuenta que amaba a su amigo Stan.

_Shelter (nah) come and rescue me our love is torn  
And our love is cold I need someone to (Oh Why) hold on, Why? Why?  
If you see her, tell her this for me,  
All I need is…_

Kyle creía al principio que podría ser algo más, pero amar a su amigo Stan sería imposible. Pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo, mas caía en la cuenta que verdaderamente estaba enamorado de Stan. Sus celos cuando estaba con Wendy o alguien más, sus enojos y tristezas cuando Wendy rompía con él, sus alegrías cuando pasaban tiempo juntos como 'amigos'.

_One more chance at love  
One more chance at love (One more)  
One more chance at love  
One more (See) chance at love (One more)_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

_One more chance at love  
One more chance at love (One more)  
One more chance at love (Alright)  
One more chance at love_

Kyle se dirige hacia la casa de Stan, le diría sus sentimientos, no podía reprimirlos por más tiempo, además Stan estaba libre, no tenía a nadie, por lo tanto era suerte.

Aunque eso sí, tenía miedo, nervios; le quería decir a Stan sus sentimientos, que lo amaba, pero a la vez no quería, temía ser rechazado o que Stan no sienta lo mismo que el, o peor terminar una amistad que prácticamente nació desde que se conocieron en preescolar.

Y romperla solo porque él lo ama. Pero ya no quería seguir ocultando esto.

Llego hasta la casa de los Marsh, toco la puerta y espero. Escucho unos pasos aproximarse. Respiro hondo y se tranquilizo.

_Searching for that one whose gonna make me hold (nah)  
Help me make these mysteries unfold... Hold on (nah)  
Lightning (nah) by the striking rain only on me (nah)  
Hurts so bad sometimes it's hard to breathe…Oh Why? Why?  
If you see her, tell her this for me...  
All I need is..._

La puerta se abrió revelando a un chico pelinegro de 17 años.

-Hey Kyle, ¿Qué pasa?-

-S-Stan tengo que ha-hablar contigo- Kyle hablo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, pero lo logro sin éxito.

-Claro amigo, pasa- Stan se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Kyle, que entro casi inmediatamente.

Subieron a la habitación de Stan y se quedaron sentados en la cama.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Están de viaje, se llevaron a Shelly con ella, así que tengo la casa para mí- decía Stan mientras le sonreía a Kyle.

Kyle al ver esa sonrisa bajo la mirada, ocultado su sonrojo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, pero le era casi imposible.

_One more chance at love  
One more chance at love (One more)  
One more chance at love  
One more (One more chance for love) chance at love_

-S-Stan tengo que decirte algo- decía Kyle con el nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

-Tú dirás- dijo Stan

-V-veras quería sa-saber si ¿me das una o-oportunidad?- dijo al fin Kyle. Subió la mirada y vio que Stan estaba confundido debido a su pregunta.

-M-me gustas Stan. Te a-amo, y quería ver si me das una oportunidad.- Kyle dijo pero ahora un poco más confiado.

_One more chance at love  
One more chance at love (One more)  
One more chance at love  
One more (One more chance for love) chance at love_

En cuanto Stan estaba sorprendido, no sabía que decir, estaba sin palabras.

Kyle al ver que Stan no decía nada y había estado callado por un largo tiempo, lo llevo a una conclusión. Stan no lo ama.

Kyle sin poder resistirlo empezó a llorar. Stan escucho que Kyle había empezado a llorar. Sabía que su amigo era algo sensible en estos temas.

-Espera Kyle, no llores- Stan se acerco a Kyle, e intento tomar sus manos, pero Kyle se levanto de cama y se retiro.

-KYLE! KYLE ESPERA! POR FAVOR!-

Pero demasiado tarde, Kyle había salido corriendo de su casa y llorando. Stan solo se tomo el puente de la nariz.

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

_One more chance at love  
One more chance at love (One more)  
One more chance at love  
One more chance at love_

Kyle se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, con la cara enterrada en su almohada llorando. Le dolió que Stan no le correspondiera.

Su madre había estado intentado hablar con él, pero decido que sería mejor dejarlo solo. Habían pasado las próximas dos horas llorando, hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

Poco después el sonido de su celular lo despertó. Un mensaje de texto… de Stan.

_Te veo en el parque, _

_Quiero hablar contigo, por favor Kyle ven._

_Te estaré esperando._

_Stan._

Kyle estaba indeciso de ir o no ir, pero después de lo que paso tendría que por lo menos recuperar a su mejor amigo. Se levanto de la cama y se arreglo lo más posible. Limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y mejillas, y se acomodo su ropa.

Aviso a su madre que iría a ver a Stan.

Salió de casa y se dirigió al parque. Afuera hacia demasiado frio y el cielo estaba muy nublado. _Tal vez nevara_, pensó el pelirrojo.

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

…_*****…***…***…***…***…***…***…**_

_And I'll walk around this world to find her..  
I don't care, what it takes or why  
I sail the seven seas to be with her  
And if don't happen to see her (See)  
Tell her this for me…_

Stan se encontraba sentado en unas de las bancas del parque y con sus manos en sus bolsillos. El parque estaba solo, no había nadie, todo estaba en paz.

Había estado esperando a Kyle ya hace 10 minutos. Tenía que decirle verdad.

A lo lejos pudo ver un sombrero verde que supo muy bien de quien era. Era Kyle.

Kyle entro al parque y pudo ver a un chico sentado en una de las bancas. Se acerco así donde estaba, igual que Stan con las manos en los bolsillos. Stan se levanto y también se acerco a Kyle.

-Caminemos- fue lo único que dijo Stan y empezó a caminar. Kyle lo siguió a su lado.

_One more chance at love (Yeah Yeah)  
One more chance at love (This is All I Need)  
One more chance at love (Yeah Yeah)  
One more chance at love (One more chance at love)_

Un silencio se creó entre ellos, uno incomodo. Ninguno sabía como empezar a hablar. Stan iba a tomar la palabra pero fue interrumpido por Kyle-

-Lo siento por lo de esta tarde- dijo el más bajo de los dos. Stan se sorprendió un poco por esto, pero también se irrito un poco

-No tienes nada de que disculparte- dijo Stan a la vez que se ponía enfrente del pelirrojo deteniendo su caminata.

En ese momento empezó a caer pequeñas plumas de nieve.

-Escucha Ky, eres mi mejor amigo, mi súper mejor amigo, y tú has estado conmigo cada vez que te necesito, no había dado cuenta de la gran persona que tenía enfrente- Stan saco sus manos de sus bolsillos e hizo lo mismo con las de Kyle, tomando sus manos- Esta tarde me tomaste con sorpresa con tu confesión, pero la única razón por la que termine con Kyle fue porque me di cuenta de que amaba.

Kyle miro con sorpresa a Stan, no podía creerlo Stan lo amaba. Una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios.

_One more chance at love (Loving You)  
One more chance at love (I can't stop)  
One more chance at love (Loving You)  
One more chance at love (Yeah... One more)_

-Te amo Kyle- continuo Stan- Lo siento por haberte hecho llorar, incluso ahora te hecho llorar- Stan limpio unas pequeñas lagrimas que había caído de los ojos esmeraldas de Kyle y viajado por las mejillas de Kyle.

Ni Kyle se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar. Las simples palabras 'Te amo' por parte de Stan habían hecho que llorara.

-Por favor Kyle, dame una oportunidad, quiero amarte y demostrarte ese amor- Stan había acercado su rostro al rostro Kyle, quedando unos cuantos centímetros separados.

_One more chance at love  
One more chance at love (For love)  
One more chance at love_

-Si Stan, Te amo- Kyle respondió con una sonrisa aun mas grande. Stan también sonrió y acorto la distancia entre ellos, juntando sus labios.

Era un beso casto, apasionado, demostrándose en ese simple beso todos sus sentimientos. El primer beso de ambos, el primer beso de los muchos que les siguen por delante. El beso se profundizo al momento que Kyle rodeo el cuello de Stan y este abrazo su delgada cintura.

_One more chance at love (Yeah I can't Stop)  
One more chance at love (Loving you)  
One more chance at love (I can't Stop)_

Se separaron del beso, ambos estaban sonrojados y viéndose a los ojos, esmeralda con zafiro, la combinación perfecta. Debajo de la nieve ambos compartieron un segundo beso, pero este solo fue un simple rose de labios, un beso corto y tierno.

-Te amo Stan-

-Yo también te amo Kyle- y ambos compartieron un abrazo.

_One more chance at love (Loving you)_

* * *

**Y eso es todo n.n**

**Espero que les gustara, para ser honesta quede con ganas de hacerles un lemmon, tal vez encuentre otra canción para ellos, pero por ahora esto.**

**Espero que les gustara este Style, a mi si me gusto X3**

**Espero sus reviews, cometarios, saludos, lo que sea de parte de ustedes.**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos n.n**


	21. NOTA DE AUTORA

Bonjour Cher Lecteurs

Bueno antes que nada, tal vez ustedes esperaban un capi de 'Drabbles South Park' pero seré sincera, no les voy a mentir y solo espero que comprendan la situación en la que me encuentro y perdonen mucho la tardanza.

* * *

**Dejare de escribir este fic por esta semana, ¿por qué? Fácil, primero tengo exámenes y no deseo reprobar ninguno, así que este fic y cualquier otro que iba a subir se cancela temporalmente. NO DIJE QUE LO DEJARIA, SOLO NO SUBIRE CAPI POR UN TIEMPO. ESTE FIC SIGUE EN PIE Y NO LO ABANDONARE.**

* * *

** El sabado 8 de septiembre, murió mi padre, y el ánimo tanto para escribir un simple capi como un review se me dificulta un poco, así que lo siento.**

* * *

** Si te prometí un capi en este fic, o te prometí un oneshot o songfic, te pido que me perdones, pero no estoy de humor para nada, ni siquiera para estudiar, así solo pido que me tengas paciencia, y me recuerdes si te prometí un fic, últimamente desde la muerte de mi papa, ando olvidando las cosas, así que si te prometí algo, recuérdamelo por favor.**

* * *

** Aun estaré en Fanfiction, dejare review en los fics de las lectoras que leo y sigo fics, pero si yo soy una de tus lectoras y no dejo review discúlpame, pero juro que leeré tus fic, oneshots, songfic, lo que sea.**

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, espero que TODAS, mis lectoras tanto de este fic como de otros de mis oneshots, comprendan mi situación, JURO que leeré tus fics, si soy una lectora tuya, por ahora si prometí un fic, mis más sinceras disculpas, solo denme el tiempo suficiente para recuperarme, Please, solo pido comprensión y paciencia. Si gustas deja un review, no importa solo dime que opinas...

Si tienes una duda o pregunta, hazlo sin problemas, por un review o PM

Gracias.


End file.
